Sprinkles and Confetti
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel always hated his birthdays. They would always start out good, but something bad always, always happened. Would this birthday be any different? Set early Season 3. Dettyyy ) 3
1. Absolutely NOT

**Sprinkles and Confetti - A Birthday Surprise**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURALEE AND HEATHER! ok so I had started writing a birthday story for Lauralee but wasn't able to finish it in time, but since it's Heather's birthday today...I'm posting this story for both of you. Happy birthday. Love you both so much! I wish you a lot of love in this year ahead. :) 3 Best wishes!  
So this story shouldn't be that long. Max maybe 7 chapters. I already have the first 3 done. So...I'll post the first one now. The 2nd in a few hours and the 3rd in the morning. And the rest as I get them done.  
LOVE YOU! Hope you enjoy.  
So this first chapter is a bit on the down side, but it will start to brighten up as it goes :)_

~Hiba

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Absolutely NOT!**

Daniel sighed as he stepped on the elevator to head to MODE. Today was his birthday. He always hated his birthdays. They would always start out good, but something bad always, always happened. Like whenever his parents got into fights when he was younger, or when his dad yelled at him that he was doing something wrong, or when his brother punched his arm making him hate how old he was because that was how many punches he would get. At least now said brother was his sister who was in Europe at the moment.

The last year though his birthday had been...not sucky, to say the least. He'd actually had a really great birthday. The reason for the sudden change was... he sighed.

Betty.

She had made him feel special on his birthday. Like he mattered. She was actually one of the few...well the only one beside his mother that made him feel like he mattered. She was amazing like that. Except now they were no longer friends.

Ever since she came back from her cross-country trip and took the job with the Evil Mode Bitch, they hadn't spoken to each other. He felt miserable. He was happy that he had DJ. DJ made him feel important. He liked being a father.

Daniel was actually happy when Betty had first come back to Player. He loved being a team with her even if it was...at Player. He figured with her by his side he could get through anything. But his heart wasn't at Player. It was Mode. Though he refused to admit that to anyone...or himself for that matter, Betty saw right through him. She knew he missed MODE and being EIC there, especially when she caught him scanning through THE BOOK making notes and suggestions to make it better.

When he decided not to take back MODE she quit Player and went to work back at MODE.

He felt stinging in his eyes as he subconsciously pressed the button to the MODE floor. He wondered how Betty was now. He hadn't seen her in two months. He felt that ache in his chest again...which was reoccurring every time he even thought of Betty. He hated that.

He'd sent DJ to spy for him a couple of times saying that he didn't see Betty there which confused him to no ends. He'd tried to call Betty's cell a few times but he would chicken out worried that she would scream at him. He didn't know what was worse a disappointed Betty or Betty not present at all. He really missed her.

She always made him forget the crap that was going on around him. Her smile just brightened his day. His chest tightened when the elevator stopped at the MODE floor. As the door opened he felt his heart stop. It looked so different. Cold and heartless. He found himself subconsciously walking through the tube. He saw Amanda at the desk looking sad. It scared him to see her look that way. He was scared to continue through.

As he was about to continue walking he stopped. He couldn't do it. He was honestly scared to see how the rest of MODE looked. So without thinking another second he turned back around and darted for the elevator.

When Daniel made it to Player he was pleasantly surprised to see DJ and his coworkers shout happy birthday and throw confetti at him. He was even presented with a birthday cake. Daniel hugged DJ. He would be drowning himself in booze and sex without his son. He didn't want to even think about where he would be right now if he didn't have DJ.

As Daniel hugged DJ, he felt his eyes blur. "Ey, Papa, what's wrong?" DJ asked as he noticed his father's eyes.

Daniel shrugged "It's nothing, DJ."

"You're bad liar, Papa" DJ said with a smirk. Daniel looked to DJ with a smirk himself, but sighed "I know."

"You miss Betty, non?" he asked knowing how hard it was for him to work somewhere without her. "She was funny. I miss Betty, too" he added.

Daniel didn't respond to his son's question, but just went to his desk and saw a can of silly string on top. He smiled thinking about the time Betty came back and DJ sprayed her with silly string. He sighed. He picked up a packet of confetti he saw on his desk. For some strange reason it reminded him of Betty.

"Papa" Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to DJ who was standing in front of his desk. "What's up, bud?"

"I love you, papa"

Daniel felt stinging in his eyes. He got up and walked around his desk and hugged his son. "I love you, too, DJ. I'm sorry I'm so...upset. It's just...Betty is...I just..."

"You love her?" DJ's remark left Daniel stunned. There was no way. He couldn't love Betty. She was just his assistant. Well she was his friend. Former friend. Former everything. He didn't need her. If she wanted to work with the evil witch of the west side she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Absolutely not!" Daniel remarked, some bitterness in his voice. DJ just looked at him. He knew his father was just hurt and felt betrayed.


	2. Strange Feelings

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hiiii Here is the next part! :) hope you enjoy. love hiba =)_

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Strange Feelings**

Betty woke up that morning to get ready for work. As she put on her badge, she smiled because she actually earned this job. She got hired as a journalist for the New York Times.

Yes, she didn't work at MODE anymore. She quit a week after she went back there.

She really hated working for Wilhelmina. At first she was kind of excited because Wilhelmina was giving her beautiful clothes from the Closet and went with her to a new orthodontist to get her braces removed and even let her work on an article for her, but then it happened. Wilhelmina had started giving her tasks like wearing this lotion that made her break out, then she made her wear these stupid heels for three miles, which she ended up falling into traffic and fracturing her ankle. It was like she was trying to torture her.

Then the woman had the audacity to come up with this evil scheme to get her to seduce Daniel with her new look into falling in love with her...BETTY...and then break his heart. She really despised the woman for even suggesting such a thing. It was then and there that Betty quit. She was fuming with anger thinking about how Sofia had done the same thing to him. It broke her heart to think about what Daniel went through then. She couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if she was to do something like that to him.

It was true that she hadn't spoken to Daniel since she quit Player, but she didn't want to hurt him. She still cared about Daniel. In fact, she missed him like crazy. As soon as she quit she had wanted to go talk to him and tell him that she had quit working for Wilhelmina, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Truth was she was scared to see Daniel. Ever since she came back from her cross-country trip she started feeling things. Feelings that she probably should not be having about her friend, her boss. There was no way she should be thinking about Daniel as being anything more than her friend.

It had all started when she walked into Player one day and saw Daniel without a shirt on. He had such an amazing chest...and his back...his arms...He was just a really gorgeous man...a man that she happened to be almost best friends with. After that she'd started fantasizing about him. And some of her 'fantasies' were totally inappropriate. It made her blush thinking about some of them.

Betty realized that she started feeling things for him even before she left on her trip. It all started when he told her to go to Rome with Gio because he couldn't imagine being at MODE without her. The way he looked at her...those blue eyes of his looking so sincere...it made her heart race at the thought of that moment.

When she left she shrugged off her feelings as being silly and just confusion from the whole Henry-Gio situation, but then she came back. When she had seen him she couldn't explain how her heart reacted to seeing him. Even if it was at Player Magazine. She really loved working with Daniel. She just hated Player.

She sighed, but then smiled when she saw her calendar seeing that it was Daniel's birthday today. She smiled bright. She needed to go see him. She missed Daniel so much. She wondered how he was. She hoped he was ok. She tried to send Justin to Meade to spy for her a few times, but when Justin went to Player, Daniel was not there. It bothered her to not know what was going on with Daniel.

She really thought Daniel hated her. He had good reason to. She betrayed him. She felt tears in her eyes at the thought. She didn't want to hurt Daniel. She just wanted what was best for him and she knew it was _not_ working at Player Magazine. He was better than that.

Since it was her first day, she was just training and shadowing an established journalist until lunch that day. After, she would go see Daniel. She smiled at the thought. She really hoped he'd forgive her for what she'd done. She missed him.


	3. The Surprise that Took a Different Turn

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

**Hiii thanks for all of your comments :) Glad you're enjoying it! Here is the next paaart! :P**

For entertainment onlyyyy! :P

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Surprise that Took a Different Turn**

As soon as Betty left work she got a cupcake for Daniel and headed to Meade. She felt so many butterflies walking into the building. She hadn't set foot in the building since she quit. Amanda and Marc tried convincing her to come back, but she said if Daniel wasn't there she wouldn't ever come back. They both sighed defeated.

As she pressed the button to the Player floor she felt her heart begin to race. What could she say to him? As she got off the elevator she felt so strange walking in. She saw that it was decorated with balloons and birthday decorations. She smiled thinking that at least people at Player cared about Daniel.

She walked through and smiled bright when she saw Daniel at his desk. Along the way she got long admiring glances and she had to look around her, but then remembered she looked different. She always forgot that she dressed differently and got different reactions from people, especially men, which she wasn't used to.

As Betty approached his desk she smiled bigger. "Daniel!" Betty said cheerily. Daniel immediately shot up out of his desk with a smile coming to his face, but then his face fell when he saw her. She looked at him in confusion at his drastic reactions.

"Um...uh...hi... can I help you?" he asked walking up to her.

Betty felt her heart drop. He didn't recognize her. Of course she forgot that she didn't have braces and glasses anymore and dressed differently and her hair was different. She sighed. "Um...Daniel...don't you uh..." Betty bit her lip. Should she pretend she was someone else? She didn't know why but before she could stop herself she said "I'm Rose...I uh...Happy birthday" she said confused with herself holding out the cupcake to him.

He took a long look at her as if trying to read her and then looked to the cupcake. "Thanks...um...who are you?"

Daniel looked at the woman before him in wonder. When she had said his name the way she did he had thought it was Betty. His heart lifted at the sound of her voice, but when he saw that it wasn't Betty, his heart dropped in the pit of his stomach. It was strange, but there was something familiar about her.

He took a long look at her. She was incredibly gorgeous. He tried not to be too obvious that he was checking her out. She was hot. She had nice legs and the pink flowy dress she was wearing was very flattering to her curves. When he saw her smile he was reminded of Betty. It made him feel strange. Was he that hung over on Betty that now he saw her in everything? This was bad.

He sighed. "Do I know you?"

Betty looked at his eyes, "I'm uh... no, you don't. I'm a journalist for the New York Times. I uh...I heard it was your birthday."

He looked at her strangely. She felt stupid. She probably sounded like some crazy fan girl or something. "I wanted to interview you. You've come a long way in just a few years since you uh...became editor in chief of MODE. I just think it would be nice if people got to know the real you." She mumbled unsure of herself.

Every time Daniel looked at her it was as if he were looking into her soul. She didn't know what to do. She felt so...weird.

"Well...the real me doesn't exist"

Betty frowned at that. She felt like she was the cause of that. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's not your fault. Look, I'm really not in the mood to do an interview today. Maybe we could re-schedule"

When he saw her eyes she looked hurt and the look in her eyes bothered him. "I'm..." just as he was about to say something, DJ ran over

"BET-TY!" DJ cheered happily hugging Betty so tight she nearly fell back.

"Oh...um..."

"DJ!" Daniel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back from her "What the hell? That's not Betty." he said with this sadness in his eyes. It broke her heart. She felt her eyes blur.

DJ looked at Betty. "Her name's rose. She's a reporter or something." Daniel pulled DJ aside. Betty watched them feeling her heart race. This was a bad idea. She should just tell Daniel that it was her, but part of her wanted to be...someone else. She felt conflicted.

"DJ...look...I know you miss Betty. I miss her too. Man...She really messed us up huh? We're even seeing her in other people." He whispered to DJ while DJ kept taking glances at her. When Daniel wasn't looking in her direction, she picked out her glasses from her bag and slipped them on quickly, bringing her finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet.

When he looked back to Daniel, she saw his light smile showing that he knew it was her "Papa...go with...uh...Rose. Elle est tres jolie." She heard DJ whisper to Daniel with a wink. Betty blushed looking down.

"Go...have fun..." he added.

Daniel shook his head "ya...maybe you're right. It's better than moping around here. Alright...do you want to come?" he asked.

DJ looked to Betty with a smile. She smiled "Your son can come...maybe we could all get some ice cream" she suggested. She really missed DJ. She wanted to be with both of them.

Daniel looked to her with his eyebrow raised running a hand through his hair. He found it strange that a reporter would be ok if his son was to come with them. It was then that he realized she wasn't just after him.

She just smiled at him.

He couldn't help it, he smiled back. She really had a beautiful smile. He looked to DJ again. "What do you say? Wanna get some ice cream?"

DJ nodded "Oui!"

"Alright, let's go" he said with a smile patting his back. They walked over to 'Rose'.

"Ok Miss Rose...I guess you win"

"I do win" she said with a smile and started walking ahead. She felt her heart race like crazy. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She didn't even know what she was doing. She was crazy. She was scared that if Daniel knew it was her he wouldn't talk to her. She wanted to spend time with him. She smiled glancing back at him.

Daniel looked at her with a fascinated smile. Who was this woman? She was incredibly sexy, he thought. It was weird how much like Betty she seemed, but at the same time different. It scared him. Was DJ right? Was he in love with Betty? He couldn't be. He looked back up and saw DJ talking to her and she laughed. God, even her laugh reminded him of Betty.

He sighed. He was in way over his head. This was going to be an interesting day...to say the least.


	4. Extra Sprinkles

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

Hi loves... soooo glad you all are enjoying this little story :D hehe yayy! Here is the next part!

For entertainment only!

Again, Happy birthday, Heather. Hope you had a lovely day! :) lots of love  
And thanks for all of your lovely comments to all of you. I really appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Extra Sprinkles**

"Hahaha oh my God, DJ, you're so funny!" Betty laughed at a joke DJ told her as they were at this bakery 'Rose' took them to that had amazing ice cream. Daniel smiled finding her so charming. Her laugh...he sighed... he couldn't get over how much like Betty she was.

DJ was smiling when he made her laugh. It made Daniel shake his head at his flirtatious son. "Daniel...why are you so quiet?" Betty asked noticing he was barely speaking. He just sort of watched her and DJ talk, smiling occasionally, but then drifting off into space every now and then. It worried her to see Daniel like this.

Daniel looked to Rose with a light smile. Her voice sounded so sincere. He found her so intriguing. If he wasn't so upset about this whole Betty thing, he'd be flirting with her non-stop.

"Umm...sorry...it's just...I hate birthdays." He mumbled.

She looked at him with a quizzical look. "Why?" she asked, although Betty really knew why. He'd told her that he'd had multiple flop birthdays over the years, especially when he was growing up.

"It's nothing...I just...wish...I didn't exist" he whispered. Betty's eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that, Daniel. I'm really sorry" Betty said starting to cry, her face in her hands as she sobbed feeling terrible that she probably made Daniel feel that way.  
"God, Rose, shit...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset!" Daniel said getting up from his side of the table and coming around next to her.

"Please, please don't cry. God, I can't handle hurting someone else." He said feeling his own eyes sting.

Betty sniffled wiping at her face, realizing that Daniel must have felt like he was the one that hurt her not the other way around. It somehow made her feel even worse. She wiped her cheeks and looked at his eyes that were filled with concern.

"Please forgive me for being like this. I just...I miss my friend. I haven't seen her in two months and it's been kind of having me in the dumps lately. I'm sorry" he said apologetically.

Betty nodded "It's ok...I'm sorry, too" she said although she knew he had no idea the real reason she was apologizing.

"Why are you sorry? You're being so kind and I'm acting like a spoiled jerk."

"No you're not. Please Daniel. I only want to see you smile" she said taking a nervous gulp. He looked at her eyes and felt captivated by the genuine thoughtfulness in them.

"Why?" he asked confused. "Why what?" she asked confused. "Why do you want to see me smile?"

Betty looked at him strangely. "Daniel..." she bit her lip "You have a...really great smile." She said blushing, although was true that he had a charming smile; she just really loved to see Daniel smile. He deserved to smile. He'd had a life filled with a lot of pain. She didn't like to see him upset.

Daniel smirked "thanks..." he said looking at her eyes. She smiled feeling butterflies at his proximity.

"Ehem...hello?" DJ said snapping them out of their daze. They looked to him. "Should I go?" he said with a playful smirk.

Daniel laughed. "No"

Betty smiled "I have to agree with Daniel. I like you being here, DJ. How about I get you both another round of ice cream? My treat. Especially for the birthday boy." She said with a luminous smile.

Daniel smiled watching her slip out of the booth on DJ's side and get up to get them more ice cream. "Extra sprinkles!" Daniel shouted back to her. She giggled looking back at them and nodded.

Betty sighed as she approached the counter. She smiled. Even though she was 'someone else', she was so happy to spend time with Daniel. It also made her feel not as strange that DJ knew it was her. Betty ordered them ice cream. As she waited she looked in the direction of Daniel and DJ and saw them talking and DJ laughing. Daniel was actually smiling.

She smiled feeling happy to see him smiling. She didn't like seeing him upset. It upset her. Daniel looked to her and smiled noticing her watching them. She smiled blushing and looked back to the counter.

Daniel smirked. This girl was interesting. She made Daniel forget the pain he felt. That didn't mean it made him forget about Betty. In fact, she made him think about Betty more. Her smile, her laugh, just the kindness in her voice, even the sincerity he saw in her eyes...he smiled and took out his phone from his pocket.

He decided he was finally going to call Betty. He scanned over her name in his phone and smiled pressing send.


	5. I Think My Heart Just Stopped

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_hiii thanks sooo soo much for your reviews lovely ladies! :D So glad you're enjoying this story so far. Here is the next part. It's a bit longer, mostly because I'm not sure I'll be able to get another chapter up tonight. I have class until 11 today. I'll try and get the next chapter done maybe tomorrow morning. =) lots of love. Hope you enjoy!_

For entertainment only :P

Again, thanks for your lovely comments. SOOO glad you're enjoying it! YAYYY :D loveee!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I Think My Heart Just Stopped**

Betty smiled; then she heard her phone ring. She laughed every time she heard it because Amanda had changed her ring tone to Hips Don't Lie when Wilhelmina dressed her up from the Closet and changed her look.

When Amanda had seen her she played that song to her; it wasn't until later that she discovered her new ring tone. She hadn't bothered changing it back.

She took out her phone from her bag and she went into a panic seeing that it was Daniel calling her. She looked to Daniel to see the phone up to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

Betty quickly got up from the chair at the bar and walked out of the bakery answering the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered feeling her heart race. "Betty? Is that you?"

"Yes..." she answered quietly. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Why are you whispering? Where are you?" his tone sounded concerned and it momentarily distracted her. "Betty?"

"Oh...I'm...I'm in a meeting Daniel. I'm sorry. Uh..."

"Oh...ok. I can uh...can I call you later?" he asked nervously.

"Mhm..." she mumbled. "Betty...I can barely here you...let me step out a minute."

"NO. NO!" Betty's heart nearly stopped as she saw Daniel getting up from the booth and heading to the door. "It's fine. I'll call you later. I promise"

"Alright..." he said with a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

"Bye Daniel" Just as she was about to hang up, he said her name. "Betty..."

"Hmm?" she mumbled finding his voice so calming. She knew it was weird, but hearing him same HER name...it made her heart tingle.

"I miss you"

Betty felt the tears well in her eyes at the sound of his voice. "I...I miss you, too, Daniel."

"Bye" he said before hanging up. Betty put her phone back in her purse and went back into the bakery wiping away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She walks over to the counter where the ice cream is waiting for her not willing herself to look at Daniel as she walked over.

When she got to the table she placed the ice cream down.

"Hey..." Daniel's voice sounded soft. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern.

Betty finally looked up to see his face. She smiled "nothing..."

"You're lying." He said with a confidence in his tone as if he knew her for years. She smiled further thinking that even though she was pretending to be someone else he still knew when she was lying...well sort of.

"I promise. I'm fine. So, Daniel...how was it to work at MODE?" she asked trying to at least pretend to be a reporter. Well, technically she was now.

"Um...It was ok...It was good actually. Until the Wicked Bitch stole it from me"

Betty looked at him with wide eyes, but she couldn't blame him for how upset he seemed at that. Wilhelmina was evil. "It was going pretty good...Betty and I kick butt as a team, but I messed up" he said looking down.

Betty listened to him. "She wanted to get it back with me, but I just didn't bother. I think I was too proud to do that. Betty was right. I miss MODE. I miss...her" he said his throat choking up.

Betty felt butterflies everywhere that he was speaking about her to a reporter, even if it was really her.

"I'm sure she misses you, too." Betty said quietly. Daniel shrugged. DJ looked to Betty with a smile.

"It's not too late" she added optimistically.

Daniel looked at her. "Maybe"

"No...Why don't you...give it a try? Think about it this way... you have one more person on your team."

"You?" he asked.

Betty felt herself blush. She didn't know why. "No...I meant DJ." She said with a giggle nudging DJ with her shoulder. Daniel looked to DJ who smiled back at him.

"Ya. You're right. What about you?" He asked giving her this look that made her heart flutter.

Betty blushed even further. "I'm...just think of me as...a friend of Betty's." she said which earned a 'cough' out of DJ.

She slapped his leg underneath the booth. He looked to her rubbing his leg. DJ felt like it was a good time for him to leave 'Rose' and his father alone. He was surprised that his father couldn't tell it was Betty. But then again, maybe that was because he was trying to deny that he was in love with her.

After a minute DJ decided he was definitely going to leave. He liked being with Betty though. He could see why Daniel missed her so much. And he also remembered how funny she was. "Hey, Papa...I'll go home now."

"Are you sure? I don't know if I want you out by yourself."

"I go see Grandmere Claire."

"How about I just drop you off then" Daniel said getting up.

"Non, I will be ok."

Daniel sighed unsure. "Let me at least call a town car for you, alright?"

DJ nodded for his father's sake. He didn't want him to worry. When Daniel got up to call for a town car, DJ looked to Betty. Betty blushed under his gaze. "Please don't tell him yet DJ. I'm just...scared he won't want to talk to me once he finds out it's me" she said with sadness in her eyes. "I really hurt him" she said looking down and playing with the ice cream in her bowl.

"It's ok, Betty. I'll keep it a secret" he said sweetly. Betty looked to him smiling. She was so happy that DJ knew it was her. "I'm surprised he didn't recognize me...or at least figure out it was me yet."

DJ shrugged. Betty shook her head glancing up to see Daniel talking on the phone as he walked back and forth from the door. She smiled watching him.

DJ noticed how Betty was looking at his father and it made him shake his head. Those two were silly. When Daniel came back he looked at DJ and then looked to Rose. "What?" he asked noticing the way she was smiling as she was looking at him.

"Oh...uh..." she looked away; her cheeks flamed with embarrassment that she had been caught staring at Daniel. "Nothing...I just uh..." she looked at him and noticed how blue his eyes were she forgot what she was even going to say. He raised his eyebrow in wonder, but she noticed a smirk come to his face.

She blushed even further. DJ noticed how shy Betty was and how she couldn't speak. He smiled and tried to save her. "Ey papa, I like Rose. Elle est très genial."

Betty blushed. "Aw, thanks DJ"

"You know French?" Daniel asked in surprise. For a moment both DJ and Betty looked at each other wondering if Daniel would be able to put the pieces together and see that it was her. "Um...I uh...took a class a long time ago. I don't remember that much, but enough to understand what DJ said." She said looking to him with a smile.

DJ smiled bigger. They both looked to Daniel who was looking at Betty with this intrigued look. Daniel couldn't figure out this girl. He was convinced it was Betty. But it couldn't be Betty. She didn't have braces or glasses and she looked completely different. And if it was Betty, why would she say she was someone else. He was confused. He didn't want to believe DJ's declaration that he was in love with Betty. He probably just missed her and that was all.

Betty's heart was racing. The way Daniel was looking at her made her feel like she was the only person that existed at the moment. No wonder girls fawned all over him. He was incredibly charming, handsome and...So sweet" Betty smiled and noticed Daniel smile.

DJ shook his head. His dad was slow sometimes. He kind of wanted to hit him on the side of the head and see if it put the sense back in him. "Ok...Je vais, papa. The car is here" He stood up

"Oh...uh...ok DJ..." Daniel looked sad for a moment. "Don't worry" he said with a laugh. DJ looked to Betty. "Bye...B...Rose" he said, his face turning red at his almost slip of her name. She smiled "Bye DJ. I had so much fun talking to you." DJ leaned over and hugged her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Daniel shook his head as he saw DJ's cheeks turn rosy. Daniel laughed. "Come on, bud. Let me walk you out" he said getting up.

After DJ left, Daniel slumped back against the seat. "That was the first time I let him go somewhere alone."

Betty smiled and nodded. She was so proud of Daniel. He was such a good father to DJ. She was happy that he had DJ around. She could tell that it made him feel like he mattered.

"He's a nice boy."

"Thanks. I love him like crazy. I can't imagine where I'd be right now without him."

Betty nodded. "He's lucky to have you."

"Nah...I'm lucky to have him."

"You're lucky to have each other"

Daniel smiled as he looked at her. "Can I uh...take you to dinner?" he asked.

Betty smiled brightly "I would love that"

"Great...I know this awesome pizza place...that has karaoke too." he said with a bright smile. Betty blushed knowing what place he was talking about. She couldn't believe he remembered that. She felt sort of jealous that he would bring someone else there though, even if she was said someone.

"I'm going to call Betty and see if she'd want to come too."

Betty's heart nearly stopped beating. "What?" she asked her eyes wide. "Is that okay with you?" he asked suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Umm...uh...sure..." she said uncertain. "Look I'm sorry. That was rude, I guess" he said embarrassed. I'd be pretty upset if someone asked me out, but then wanted to invite someone else too, he thought to himself.

"No...No it's fine. You can invite her." Betty said now confused on what she should do. Should she just come clean and tell him that she was Betty? She felt conflicted again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'd love to meet your friend. She sounds...nice" Betty said biting her lip. She didn't know what she was doing. She felt her heart race like never before.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D lots of love. I'll try and get the next part up as quick as I can. :D


	6. Two Dates in One

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hellooo... soo here is the next chapter. It's kind of short, but I'm working on the next one now. So I'll either have the next one up tonight or definitely by the morning :D Hope you enjoy! I'm excited for the next chapter :)_

For entertainment only! :P

**Chapter 6 – Two Dates in One**

Betty had no idea what she was doing right now. Her heart was pounding. How was she going to be Rose and Betty at once?

Daniel smiled "Ok...great...let me call her and see if she's free later."

Betty nodded taking a nervous gulp. "Umm..." Daniel already had his cell phone out and was pressing send to call her. A few seconds later her phone started ringing. She picked out her phone, seeing that Daniel wasn't suspicious; she looked at her phone and said "Oh, sorry Daniel. That's my boss calling. I'll be right back." She said getting up quickly. Daniel watched her walk outside of the bakery. He really hoped he didn't scare her off.

"Daniel!" Betty responded as she answered the phone.

"Betty..." Daniel smiled. "Umm...hi"

"hi"

"So...uh...I was um wondering...are you doing anything later? Maybe we could meet up?" he asked nervously.

This was it. The moment of truth; however the truth was not ready to be revealed at the moment. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see what it was like to go on a date with Daniel...not as a friend.

"Actually, Daniel...I have quite a few meetings today...with uh...Wilhelmina and uh...I don't think I'll be able to. I'm sorry."

"Oh...that's ok" she could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. Part of her was happy...because that meant he wanted to see her. Maybe she really didn't need to pretend to be Rose anymore? The curiosity in her was not in agreement, though. Going on a date with Daniel as Rose seemed like the more appealing choice at the moment.

"K, then Betty...uh I'll talk to you later."

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday! I miss you"

Daniel smiled. "Thanks Betty...I uh...miss you, too."

Betty felt butterflies everywhere. "bye" she whispered. "See you soon" was his response which made her feel really happy.

When she got off the phone she waited outside for a few minutes before heading back inside. When she walked in, he was playing with the spoon in his ice cream bowl. He looked defeated, but then when he looked up and saw her he smiled a smile that made her feel numb all over.

She smiled back as she walked over to the booth. "So...did you speak to Betty?" she said placing her hand on top of the table and leaning slightly.

"Yes...unfortunately she had a lot of meetings and couldn't make it."

"Aw...well, maybe some other time." She said noticing his eyes brighten, then he smiled again "Ya...another time" he said with a hopeful tone.

Betty stood there getting lost in his eyes. He smirked "You going to just stand there? Why don't you sit down?" he said scooting over in the seat as if inviting her to sit next to him. She blushed and slipped in the seat next to him. As she sat down, she bit her lip, and then looked to him. His smile was so dreamy; she couldn't understand how she never felt anything for Daniel before.

"You really do have a great smile" she said blushing. Daniel smiled wider "I think _you_ have a great smile" he came back.

Betty smiled feeling her cheeks warm up. "In fact it reminds of B..." Daniel couldn't believe himself. He was just about to tell this girl that her smile reminded him of someone else. How flattering, he thought to himself.

Betty looked at him attentively. "Of what?" she asked curiously. "...the sun...it's so bright" he added.

Betty smiled brighter. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded with a smile "yes..."

"Aww...thanks Daniel...that is so sweet of you to say" she said practically beaming. She wished she'd gotten her braces taken off sooner. That was one thing she was grateful for working with Wilhelmina.

Daniel smiled. He really did love when she smiled. He felt like she was a ray of sunshine making the whole place brighter. Daniel wanted to spend time with her more before he took her to dinner. He got an idea of where he could take her.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" she asked

"Do you like baseball?" he asked.

"Uh... I haven't really had good experiences with baseball. I kind of suck"

"It's ok...I'll teach you." He said with a grin. Betty smiled "ok" she nodded.

He got up and looked at her "Come on" he held his hand out. She smiled and took it. His hand tightened around hers and he pulled her up a little too much, she ended up stumbling slightly. His hands came up to her arms to steady her and their eyes caught. She felt herself get lost in those blue eyes of his. Her heart was racing, and she blushed when he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

His hands slipped down her arms and to his side. He gave her a lopsided smile that was totally cute. "Let's go" he said and started walking ahead. Betty sighed following him. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Daniel. Sure she was pretending to be Rose, but SHE was going on a date with him. It was...exciting.

* * *

Hope you enjoy :D


	7. I Hit a Homerun

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hiii sorry I got this chapter up later. I was sooo tired yesterday. :/  
Hope you enjoy!_

For entertainment only :P

**Chapter 7 – I Hit a Home Run**

Claire was drinking a cup of tea...a dreadful cup of tea, when she heard the doorbell ring just as she was about to take another sip. She shot up happily relieved to be distracted from that awful tea.

When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see DJ. "DJ, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" she asked pulling him inside and hugging him.

He laughed "Papa et Betty are on a...soiree?" he said.

"They are? How did this happen? They're talking again?" she asked happily. DJ nodded with a smile and then told his grandmother of how Betty came to Player and then how she became Rose. He also told her how Daniel couldn't stop talking about Betty and Betty couldn't stop staring and smiling at Daniel all dreamily.

Claire was grinning by the time he finished telling her everything. "Well, then...I guess we'll see how that turns out later."

DJ nodded "Oui"

"I'm glad you're here, DJ. Let's go watch a movie or something."

He nodded in agreement.

Daniel grabbed the two bats from the guy at the cage and walked over to Rose. "Here's your bat." He said holding it out to her. She took it from him and as they walked into the cage, he placed the bat down and picked up a helmet.

"Can't have you knocking yourself out" he said with a smirk placing it on her head. She blushed. "Thanks"

He placed his helmet on and then picked up his bat. "Ok, so you just watch me first and then you'll try okay?" he said with such a gentle tone, it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She wished Daniel had taught her how to play baseball. Maybe if he had...well, it would have been better than Gio.

Daniel went over to the machine and pressed the button on the side. He now stood in front, his hands gripping the handle of the bat.

"Ok, Rose, so all you have to do is keep a firm grip on the bat, keep your eyes on the ball and then swing. It's really all about timing." It was then that a ball shoots out of the machine at top speed and he hits it.

Betty smiled watching him. Who knew Daniel was so sexy? Of course every woman on the earth knew, but she was too clueless to let herself be victim to his sexiness, because let's face it she was a girl from Queens and why would Daniel ever be interested in her?

He hit a few more balls, his strength making them slam against the chain fence behind the machine. He ran over and stopped the machine. "Did you see how I swung the bat and kept my eyes on the ball?" he said as he ran over to her. Betty nodded unable to stop smiling at him. He was just so cute. It was clearly safe to say that Betty was officially crushing on Daniel.

"Ok, come on, you try now" he walked her over to the center, getting her into position and fixing her posture." His hands were on her arms that gave her all sorts of tingles.

"It's a little trickier hitting these balls, I think, than a real baseball, because when there's a pitcher you usually watch their pitching hand. That tells you how the ball is going to be pitched. Whether it's a curveball or fastball, that kind of stuff..." he explained.

Betty nodded finding him so...charming. She was in way over her head going on a date with Daniel. She was already falling in love with him.

"Rose..." he said snapping her out of her thoughts about him. She blushed "Sorry...I got distracted."

"Ok?" he said with his eyebrow raised. "Is this really boring for you?" he asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, not at all. I love being with you" she said blushing furiously. Daniel smiled.

"This is fun. I promise. I like you teaching me" she said playfully. Daniel grinned "Cool...well, it's your turn now. Let me go turn it on. You ready?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded "Yes"

Betty got ready in place, making sure to hold the bat like Daniel had shown her. Just as the ball shot out she got scared at its speed and moved out of its path with a yelp. She heard Daniel chuckle and it made her blush with embarrassment. "I told you I suck."

"No..." he laughed taking her hand in his "it's fine. Come on. I'll show you." He said placing her in front again, but this time he stood behind her slightly to her right side. His hands were placed over hers on the bat. Betty felt butterflies from his touch and tingles from his closeness.

"We'll try it together okay?" he said in such a gentle voice she felt like she would melt from its smoothness. She mumbled "uh-huh"

He grinned. "All you have to do is focus" he said in her ear. If it was possible to fall in love with someone's voice alone, she would have to definitely say she was in love right now. His voice just made her feel so...nice. It was only a few seconds when the ball came shooting out, but Betty closed her eyes, but since Daniel was holding the bat they swung and hit it.

"My eyes were shut" she admitted causing Daniel to chuckle again. "It's ok...come on, we'll try again." Just as they were ready to swing, he says...

"Hey, I have an idea..."

"The Great Don Rose steps up to bat..." Daniel starts. Betty giggles. "She's got her eyes on the prize. This one's a looker" Betty feels this insane rush and as the ball shoots out, her grip on the bat tightens and she swings just in time to hit the ball. "It's a hit!" Daniel says while Betty cheers "Yay!" while jumping up and down.

Daniel laughs watching her. Betty said excitedly "Yay, can we try again?" she asked happily.

Daniel laughed "Sure"

They got in position again "She's up to bat again...the crowd is in silence..." Daniel pretends he's one of the Teleprompters for her. It seemed to work. Just as the ball shoots out, he loosens his grip on top of her hands slightly and she swings the bat hitting the ball with quite a surprising force, he was momentarily stunned. "That's it! It's a homerun!" He cheered.

"YAYY" Betty jumped up and down again but this time she turned around and hugged him excitedly. "That was so awesome!" she said happily.

Daniel laughed as he hugged her. His hands were resting on her back. He couldn't help it; he slid his hands down her back wanting her closer to him. Betty felt tingles all over from Daniel's hands gliding down her back and pulling her closer into him. It made her heart race and feel so warm and light.

"Can I try again?" she asked, whispering somewhat nervously.

"Uh...sure" Daniel let go of her. She held up the bat and turned to face the machine. She looked to him noticing he was just standing there. "You're not going to help me?" she asked more flirtingly than upset. She then saw his grin that made her smile.

He stood behind her placing his hands on top of hers, but this time he stood closer to her. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"Mm...You smell good" he whispered in her ear. Betty felt herself sink against him. "You're a good teacher. I wish you taught me before" she said as they held the bat up to swing.

His hands tightened around hers and as the ball shot out they hit it. "Sweet! Another hit!" Betty says turning around. She looked at his eyes, the smile reaching them making them so much bluer. She felt mesmerized by the color. "We make a pretty great team" she said quietly.

Daniel smiled "We do..." that comment made him think about Betty. He always thought he and Betty made a pretty great team. They could do anything together. He looked at Rose's eyes for a few seconds. This girl was so...dreamlike. Maybe that's what this all was. He was dreaming right now and imagining himself with this beautiful woman who reminds him of Betty and how much he really needed her in his life.

After tonight he was going to make amends with Betty and hopefully be friends again.

"Daniel..." Betty whispered wondering what he was so lost in thought about. He smiled and took her hand. Right now he wanted to enjoy this woman's presence, even if she was a figment of his imagination, which he hoped wasn't because he really liked her. She was so beautiful and funny and he enjoyed his time with her. "How about we get going and I take you to dinner?" he said feeling the wave of hunger.

"Sure...I am really hungry"

Daniel smiled "Great... let's go."

* * *

Hope you like it :D


	8. The Way She Make Me Feel

**Sprinkles and Confetti**  
Hi ladies sooo sorry I'm in a rush. I have to go somewhere, so I didn't really have a chance to proofread this. So hopefully it doesnt suck. I hope you enjoy! :D

For entertainment only! :P

**Chapter 8 – The Way She Make Me Feel**

"You look awfully cute in that jacket" Daniel said as Rose walked next to him in a Yankees Letterman style jacket that she bought.

"You're just cute" she said as she placed the baseball cap she was holding on his head. He chuckled "Well, thanks" he grinned.

Betty giggled.

"So, what are you in the mood to eat?" Daniel asked.

"Hmm...You want me to be honest?"

"Yep...tell me"

"I could really go for a hot dog and some cheese fries" she said with a giggle. Daniel laughed "really?"

She nodded "mhm"

"Alright then...cheese fries it is. I know a place" he said remembering the time he found Betty pining away over stupid nerd boy with French fries.

"Yippee!"

Daniel laughed at her excitement. This girl was way too charming and he was finding it hard to resist her and the warm feeling she gave him.

She smirked, but shook her head as if she thought of something. He noticed and said "what?"

"Nothing" she said with a giggle. "Come on, tell me."

She looked to him "You know that saying... the best way to a man's heart is through food?"

He raised his eyebrow looking to her "Ya?"

"Well, that saying applies to this girl." She said pointing to herself

"So, are you saying the best way to your heart is for someone to feed you?"

"Yep" she said with a giggle blushing.

Daniel grinned "Good to know."

"Is it?" She asked with an intrigued tone.

He smiled "Sure is."

Betty blushed looking down with a smile. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Daniel. She felt so many butterflies. On the way to get food, Betty asked him 'reporter-ish' questions pretending she was writing about him. Most of the stuff she asked about he'd already told her before. He talked about 'her' on occasion which made her heart tingle because he only spoke nicely about her and how much she helped him at MODE.

She really missed working with Daniel at MODE. She only just started at The New York Times, so she wasn't sure what it would be like to really work there yet, but she wasn't sure what she would do if Daniel was to go back to MODE. Would she go to?

As they got their hotdogs and cheese fries, Daniel sat across from her and smiled. Just the way she listened to him when he talked to her made him feel like he was worth something. And he really enjoyed talking to her. To have only just met her, they had conversation so easily. It was like they'd known each other for years.

Betty was surprised when Daniel reached for her hand across the table and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes went wide in surprise for a moment. The blueness in his eyes took her breath away and his closeness and the gesture made her heart flutter. Then he smiled. The smile he gave her made her feel a happiness she'd never felt before.

She blushed under his gaze; her face felt like it was on fire. "You're so lovely." He said lifting her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Betty had never felt herself melt like she just did at this moment.

She blushed even further and looked down shyly. Daniel smiled bigger at the gorgeous smile that was on her face. "How was your food?" he asked in soft voice. She lifted her eyes to look at him and smiled "Good...there's nothing like carbs to make things better" she said looking into his eyes.

Daniel chuckled at that. "That sounds like something my friend would say." He said with another laugh. Betty blushed. She liked that he thought about 'her' when she had said that, although she was hoping he'd get the hint that it _was_ her.

"So..." Daniel started.

"So?" she replied. "Um...I don't really want you to go home anytime soon. If you don't have anything planned tonight, uh...do you maybe wanna go to an arcade or something?"

Betty grinned "An arcade?" she giggled finding him so adorable. He shrugged his face turning reddish. She smiled even bigger. Daniel felt like he was on fire. This girl just made him feel like his body was on fire from the way she smiled at him.

"I just thought...you're fun...I want to take you somewhere fun" he said taking a tentative glance up at her. He smiled when he saw her smile.

She nodded "That sounds really fun. I'd love that, Daniel."

He smiled bigger "Great!"

She giggled finding him so adorable. She wanted to just hug him like a big teddy bear. "You're so cute" she said feeling her cheeks warm up. He chuckled "Thanks Rose"

Half an hour later they were playing DDR in the arcade. Betty laughed so hard at Daniel's attempt to keep up with the pattern. He laughed only because she was laughing despite how embarrassed he was. The kids waiting to play kept taunting him, when Rose grabbed his hand "This is something I can teach you" she said proudly.

Daniel smiled as she started showing him how to play. He tried, but still sucked, although was getting better.

"Yay...come on...you can finish this time" he heard her say happily as he was doing much better and keeping up longer than before.

As they finished playing to the current song, Betty held her hands up "You did it!" she said in a happy tone. He felt like his face was turning red, but he slapped his hands against hers.

She smiled and he pulled her hands down and dragged her away from the game so the waiting kids could play. When they got off, he held her hand "Thanks for the encouragement."

Betty giggled "You were good...definitely better. Look at it this way we both taught each other something we're good at, even though we both still suck."

He laughed starting to walk, still holding her hand, so now she was following him. She wondered where he was taking her. They ended up in front of the basketball game. She smiled looking to him.

"This, I am good at."

Betty giggled "I know"

He looked to her "how?"

"You uh...just look like you're really good at sports, especially after seeing you in the batting cage" she said in relief.

They played basketball for a while with Daniel definitely getting in more shots than she did. As Daniel was talking to her, she noticed a photo booth in the distance behind him. She excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the photo booth. When they stopped by it, she looked at him "can we take pictures?"

He nodded "Sure"

She smiled and dragged him inside. Betty chose the old Hollywood theme and picked up the vintage glasses putting them on and Daniel wore the bow tie. When she wore the glasses all Daniel could think about was Betty. He wondered how Betty was. He really missed her. He'd call her later. He kind of wished she could have come with them, but he also was really enjoying his time alone with Rose. She was so much fun to be around and made him feel like a teenager again with her playfulness and her smile. Her smile really just made him feel like he was looking at a goddess.

He looked to her as she looked to him with that smile. "We have to look at the screen" she whispered. He nodded but continued to look at her. Betty felt her heart race at the way Daniel was looking at her. She wondered if Daniel was always like this on dates. She kind of hoped not; that she was special and made him feel different.

She had to make him feel different, because they were at an arcade for goodness sakes. Daniel Meade didn't take women to arcades. He took them...well back to his place. So he must actually like being with her. She felt her face burn up at her thoughts. She placed her hand to his cheek and made him turn his face to the screen. She giggled "I want a picture with you" she said blushing.

Daniel seemed to grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. "Ready?"

She looked to him with a nod and then to the screen blushing. The picture was taken and the second one they actually pretended they were from Classic Hollywood, with Daniel having this suave look on his face and Betty blowing a kiss to the screen.

Daniel had tickled her making her giggle uncontrollably because he thought she was so charming; when her laughing was getting a little too loud he placed his hand on top of her mouth "Shh...people will think we're fooling around in her or something" he said looking into her eyes. Betty nodded with a giggle. He smiled and removed his hand from her mouth. He shook his head "You're adorable."

She blushed sitting up more and when the last picture was about to be taken, she looked to Daniel thinking he was just so freaking hot. She couldn't help it she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. At that moment the picture was taken. "Maybe I want them to think we were fooling around" she said in a whisper.

He felt the heat throughout his body and he felt tingles at the gesture and what she had just said to him. He smirked looking at her pretty face "As much as I'd like that, there are kids around. How about we uh...get going?" he said in that raspy sexy voice of his.

She felt her heart hammer in her chest and she nodded breathlessly "mhm"

As they got out of the photo booth Betty picked up the two prints of pictures and gave him one with a giggle. He smiled and took it from her chuckling when he saw them "Cute" he said with another laugh.

Betty blushed and took his hand. He smiled squeezing her hand. They left the arcade and as they were about to leave Betty stopped him "Wait, I forgot!" She ran back inside leaving him standing there confused. He was about to go back in when she came running out with a small box in her hand.

"I forgot your birthday cake" she said happily holding it out to him. "You got me cake?"

"Well...cupcake...okay it's a few of those hostess crème cakes with three candles." She said blushing in embarrassment.

Daniel laughed. She opened the box and held it to him with such a bright smile "Happy birthday!" she said happily.

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks"

She smiled. He took it from her, and then took her hand starting to walk. "Daniel..." she said softly. "Yes?"

"Can I...take you somewhere?"

"Sure" he said lifting her hand up and kissed it lightly. Betty felt butterflies everywhere. She looked to him and felt so wonderful being with Daniel. It actually reminded her of their all night date after the Sofia mess. She'd never had so much fun with anyone before. Daniel always made her feel beautiful and special. Betty smiled. She knew she was in love with Daniel. She hoped that he could love her...not Rose. She decided she was going to tell him it was her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! :D


	9. Better than a Birthday Surprise

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hiii lovess! sorry it took a while to update, I had my last week of classes for this term this past week and it was such a sucky week, but yay I'm freeeeeee...for two weeks! so yay, hopefully I can update more frequently, especially some of my past stories that seriously I just want to be done with so I can start new ones. :D_

Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure if this chapter turned out good, but you let me know :P

for entertainment only :P

**Chapter 9 – Better than a Birthday Surprise**

"So, where are you taking me?" Daniel asked, wondering why she wanted to blindfold him. He squeezed her hand because all he could feel was warmth and light from her. If it wasn't for the fact that he was with someone else and blindfolded, he would think that he was holding Betty's hand. He must really miss his best friend to be constantly thinking about her, he thought to himself.

"It's a surprise" Rose's voice rang out softly as she squeezed his hand back. He smiled. "You're really making this a challenge huh?" he joked back after having tried multiple times to figure out where she was taking him by clues she gave him. All he was able to gather was that there were lots of lights and a perfect view. He couldn't make out where that could possibly be because, well they were in New York and there were lights everywhere and the view, well that could be anything, too.

He heard her laugh and boy did her laugh remind him of Betty. "Betty..." he realized he said her name.

Betty looked at Daniel as her name escaped his lips in a whisper. She wondered what he was thinking about her. It made her feel butterflies. "Daniel?" she asked.

"Uh...ya" he cleared his throat nervously realizing that he said Betty's name aloud. "Um...have you ever uh...thought of um..." Betty fidgeted nervously and was lessening her hold on Daniel's hand as the nerves got to her.

"What?" he asked playfully shaking her hand to assure her she could tell him anything. Betty smiled "Uh...well have you ever had uh feelings for...well, for Betty?" she asked nervously.

Daniel gulped nervously "uh...why do you ask that? She's my friend. I care about her a lot."

"Ok...it's just uh...you've been talking about her a lot" she said not sure where she was going with her questions.

"Ya...uh" Daniel brought his hand through his hair "I know" he sighed "It's just...I really miss her." He said dejectedly. He wasn't really sure what he felt for Betty. He did care about her. She was his best friend. She made him feel like he could do anything with her by his side. Betty smiled looking at that handsome face of his. She pulled his arm against her, so that she could whisper in his ear "I'm sure she misses you, too. You're so sweet" she said before she kissed his cheek.

Daniel smiled and when Betty moved back she saw the reddish tint coloring his face and the smile was so sweet it made her heart flutter.

She smiled hugging his arm "We're almost there. I promise you'll like it" she said happily.

"I'm sure I will"

"You know what?" she asked after a minute of walking. "What?" he asked noticing the thoughtful tone in her voice

"It's amazing how things happen" she responded vaguely. "What do you mean?" he asked confused

"it's just...I woke up this morning uh...having certain plans and then plans changed, but in a good way...but also a strange way" she explained making him even more confused.

"Uh...what?" he asked feeling like an idiot for not getting what she was trying to say.

He heard her soft laugh and felt his heart skip at the sound. "I'm not making any sense. It's just...I guess what I mean to say...is...I really like you." She said blushing, really glad that Daniel was blindfolded at the moment. She saw his bright smile and she felt her stomach flip.

"That's good to know" he said jokingly.

Betty giggled. "Is it?" she asked with a soft laugh playing along with their earlier joke when they were getting food.

"Yea" he answered lightheartedly.

She watched his face. She wanted to see his eyes. She grinned as they reached the spot on the bridge. She got him in place her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him back a little "Ready for the surprise?" she whispered in his ear.

"Mhm..." he mumbled. She blushed and removed the blindfold; her heart was racing like crazy at what his reaction would be when he saw.

When he saw the view from 'their bridge' his eyes went wide in surprise for a moment, but she noticed a hint of confusion in his eyes. She frowned slightly looking down.

He looked to Rose and all he could see was Betty two years ago in her glasses and braces. That night he had seen Betty in a different light. She made him see that there was more to her...and more to him for that matter. That night he'd been mesmerized by the magic of the blizzard, as Betty called it. And the look in her eyes when he watched her look at the city was something he would always remember. AS he looked to Rose, his heart raced. He couldn't understand how she was so much like Betty. He was certain that it had to be Betty, but what if he was just crazy? Was this real? He felt like he was out of his mind. "Betty..."

Betty's eyes snapped up to him and a bright smile swept her face. "I mean uh...it's weird" he started to say "...Betty and I came here before..."

Betty's heart dropped. He still couldn't see that she was Betty. She felt tears well in her eyes.

"How do you know about this place?" he asked curiously.

"Umm...I uh..." Betty's heart was pounding and she was confused. She couldn't look at his face or else she would break down. "I came here with a friend before." She said nervously.

He nodded not willing himself to look at her. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her.

Betty sighed looking out to the city. She couldn't understand how Daniel still didn't realize she was Betty. What more hints could she give him? She knew he wasn't the brightest sometimes, but she was running out of ideas to make him see that SHE WAS BETTY.

She knew she just had to tell him at this point or else he'd never get it. "Daniel...I"

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Daniel said getting mesmerized by the shine in her eyes as she looked at the city. Betty smiled feeling butterflies all over. Daniel thought she was beautiful. "You really think that?" she asked forgetting what she was about to say.

"Yes...Your eyes...they take my breath away" he said leaning closer to her. Betty felt her heart race. "You take _my_ breath away" she mumbled getting lost in his closeness.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. Betty's heart was beating so hard she thought it would come out of her chest. She nodded "Yes" she whispered.

Before she realized it, Daniel smiled and leaned forward meeting her lips with a kiss. It was a light kiss at first, almost tentative, but as soon as he felt those lips of hers, he lost all will power to control himself. He felt this shock from her. He pulled her closer to him so she was essentially against his body. Betty moaned softly as she felt his hands through her hair and him deepening the kiss.

She couldn't believe Daniel was kissing her. She sort of felt saddened though, because it wasn't really her. She felt tears come to her eyes realizing she didn't tell Daniel it was her yet.

As Daniel held her against him he felt like he'd never felt before. But all he could think about was Betty as he was kissing her. Her warmth, her bright smile, the way she was always there for him and supported him. Why was everything about this woman making him think about Betty? It was driving him mad. He placed his hands to her face kissing her a little longer hoping that would make the thought of Betty go away, but it didn't. He realized that Rose had been right. He not only had feelings for Betty but was falling in love with her.

Betty felt so amazing kissing Daniel. She knew this was wrong. It wasn't right to continue kissing him making him think that she was Rose. She wanted him to know it was her, But when she felt Daniel's hands come up to her face, she brought her hands up to his and pulled him against her. Just as she was about to lose her rationality, with a groan Daniel breaks the kiss and says "God, I can't do this to you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with Betty. Look, you're really beautiful and sweet and I like you, but...shit, you were right. How could this happen?"

Betty smiled big and placed her hand on top of his. "Daniel..."

He looked up to see her as she reached for glasses from her bag and put them. His eyes went wide in surprise.

"It's me, Betty" she said with a smile so glad that he finally knew it was her.

Seeing that it was Betty who he was on a date with this whole time made Daniel's heart soared. "What? Betty?" he asked a smile on his face. "How...how...God, I just knew it was you..." he said feeling like he was on the moon right now.

Betty smiled "Daniel...I love you, too" she said feeling butterflies all over.

"What...what happened to you? You look...wow" Daniel smiled. "It's really you?" he said happily, his heart beating like crazy realizing that it had been Betty all along. He just had one of the best dates ever and it was with his best friend.

Betty nodded tears filling her eyes. "Yes, I'm the same Betty you've been talking and thinking about nonstop. You're not mad at me still, are you?"

"God no! Betty...I was just upset and hurt that you went back to work for her. I felt like..." he sighed "You're the only person that ever supported me and thought I was worth something...and losing you...it...it sucked!" he said unable to find better words.

Betty laughed.

"I agree. These past two months totally sucked." She said with a giggle. He laughed. "So...wow...you're gorgeous...you look...hot" he said with a smirk. Betty blushed.

"God, I knew it was you. I'm so glad it's you. I thought I was going crazy" he said holding her face in his hands.

"I'm so happy that you care about me so much." She said with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Daniel smiled wiping them away. "I more than care about you, Betty. I love you so much. God, do you have any idea how crazy I thought I was. I swear everything 'Rose' did made me think about you. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, just everything..."

"I love you, too, Daniel. I can't believe you love me that much"

Daniel smiled and brought her face closer to his and met her lips for a soft kiss. "I do." He whispered then placed another kiss to her lips.

As Daniel's lips left hers he held her face looking at her eyes. Those eyes completely enamored him. He smiled and kissed the top of her nose. She blushed.

"Do you know when my best date ever was?" he asked looking into those eyes of hers with a thoughtful smile.

She shook her head "no" she whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her "it was with you. That night we came here. That was the best. Do you know why?"

She shook her head again getting swept in the dazzling look in his eyes. "Because it was with Betty... I love you" he admitted more sure of himself than before that he was in love with her. Just seeing those eyes of hers, he knew he couldn't live without her.

Tears formed in her eyes "I love you, too, Daniel" she brought her hands to his face and pulled him to her meeting his lips for a passionate kiss.

Daniel hugged her closer to him sure that his heart would come out of his chest at any moment. He felt so much excitement and contentment that Rose was actually Betty all along. He was so glad, because he seriously thought he was going crazy thinking she was Betty this whole time.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. :D


	10. Moments Like This

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

Hiiii again beautiful ladies! :D Thanks for all of your reviews! so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D All I have to say is I'm SUCH A DORK. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think its rather adorable. :P

for entertainment only :P

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Moments like This**

Betty smiled brightly when she opened her eyes to see Daniel's handsome face as he slept soundly next to her. She was amazed that Daniel told her he was in love with her and the way he made her feel when he made love to her was amazing. She actually felt loved and beautiful. She moved her hand across his muscular chest and leaned over to place a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you" she whispered and wrapped her arm around him more. Daniel stirred and turned toward her bringing his arm around her and pulled her closer into him. "Mmm...Betty..."

Betty felt knots in her stomach at his raspy voice. He was so sexy. Everything he did just made her heart flutter. "Hmm..." she mumbled getting lost in his scent as she buried herself against his body.

He started opening his eyes slowly and when he saw Betty in his arms he knew he never loved someone so much. Just looking at her face he felt his heart rush and fill with warmth and love for her. He was amazed at what he felt with Betty the night before. Just kissing her fueled the flame in his heart for her. He couldn't believe she was hiding so much beauty all this time. He felt like a kid in a candy store as he explored the curves of her body and seeing that smile on her face as they made love for the first time.

He kissed the top of her head "You're so beautiful...I love you, Betty."

Betty moved back from him to see his face and smiled a smile that made Daniel's heart melt. He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

She looked away from him shyly realizing that she was completely undressed in his bed. She never thought that she would ever be with Daniel like this. She felt Daniel's hand rest on her cheek gently caressing it, and her eyes lifted back to his. When she saw his smile she never felt so happy to be with anyone.

He looked at her eyes and felt enchanted by the look she gave him. He wondered what she was thinking. "What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing" she replied. He smiled "what are you thinking? Your eyes give you away" he said leaning closer to her. Betty felt her heart race as his face inched closer to hers and the look in his eyes gave her butterflies.

"I'm just..." she smiled feeling her eyes start to water "...I'm really happy"

Daniel smiled moving a stray strand of hair from her face. "I'm really happy, too." He said and closed the distance between them with a kiss. As soon as his lips met hers she wrapped her arms around him wanting to hold onto the feeling forever. She was amazed that she and Daniel were having a moment like this. She would have never thought in a million years that she would be with Daniel. She felt tears slip past her eyes. Daniel had rolled on top of her and was covering her face in kisses, when he felt her wet cheeks he opened his eyes and looked at her, worry automatically overtaking him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle tone, although was panicking on the inside hoping he didn't screw up the best thing that ever happened to him.

She looked at him, but then lowered her eyes feeling embarrassed that she was reacting like this to him. He placed his finger under her chin lifting her face to see her eyes. The soft way in which he said her name made her heart melt.

Tears slipped down again. "What's wrong, sweetie? Did I mess up? I did, didn't I?" he sighed "I'm so sor-" He felt her hand against his cheek and she whispered "I love you"

Daniel smiled, and then she smiled shyly. He laughed and met her lips for a kiss. "You're silly, Betty. You really freaked me out. Is that why you were crying? Because you love me?" he said feeling his own eyes start to blur.

She nodded, tears forming again seeing the look of joy and relief in his eyes. A light chuckle escaped him as he brought his hands to her face. "You're beautiful. I love you, too" he said and met her lips for a kiss. Tears slipped again, but she placed her hands to his face kissing him back with everything in her. She felt like all the love in the world was surrounding them. She had never felt so loved before and the way Daniel told her she was beautiful and that he loved her too made her feel overwhelming butterflies.

Daniel had never felt this way about anyone. Betty just made him come alive. Like all this time before he met Betty he was just living life through the motions, but Betty made his heart burn with love and desire for her.

* * *

"Hahah Daniel, stop it" she smacked his shoulder lightly as he placed teasing kisses all along her neck. "That tickles...please. stop. Daniel" she giggled gasping in between.

He laughed and met her lips for a kiss.

She pushed him, but didn't realize how hard she pushed him, he rolled away, but as she tried to grab his arm he rolled her on top of him and then pinned her down on the other side of the bed all while Betty was laughing in delight. He laughed and placed his hands to her face and looked at her with a grin "You're so cute"

She smiled as she tried to regain her breath, her chest was rising and falling and her heart seemed to thump even harder as she looked at those crystal blue eyes of his.

She felt his hand glide down through her hair tailing down her shoulder and to the front of her chest. He grinned looking at her eyes. "I can't believe that all this time you were so sexy" he said causing her to blush. Before he could touch her she grabbed his arms and pushed him so she rolled on top of him. She looked at his eyes as she lied on top of him seeing the surprised and thrilled look on his eyes at her sudden action.

"Well, get used to it. I'm going to expect lots of loving from you" she said with a grin, although her cheeks were flush. He grinned back and pulled her down for a kiss. "You got it, Miss Suarez." He said before pulling her back down for another kiss.

They fooled around for another hour. As Betty was trying to sneak up from the bed pulling the sheet up to cover herself, Daniel tugged on it and pulled her back down pinning her down holding her hands in his. "Where do you think you're running off to, missy? I thought you expected lots of loving. I can't give you that if you leave" he said with a pout looking at her eyes.

She giggled and pushed him off her. "Daniel...I have to go to work. I can't be late"

Suddenly a frown crossed his face. "Oh right" he said remembering that she worked for the evil witch.

Betty could tell what he was thinking by the look on that face of his. She got up, the sheet covered around her and rummaged around in her bag. He watched her curiously with his eyebrow raised, but smirking as he could see her really shapely rear as she bent down as the sheet hugged her body. Damn, she was so sexy. He was so happy that his Betty was this sexy, this beautiful, and this loving. Not to mention so warm and sweet and caring. He knew he would be lost without her in his life.

When she finally found what she was looking for, she stood up and hopped up on the bed with a playful bounce next to him. He laughed and sat up to see what she wanted to show him. She held up a badge.

"I don't work for Wilhelmina anymore, Daniel. I got a job as a journalist at The New York Times...on my own" she added softly looking down. He smiled leaning toward her and held her face. Her eyes lifted to see his face. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "You deserve it, Betty. You're great at what you do, but when did you uh...did she fire you?" he asked an upset tone in his voice at the thought.

She shook her head "No...I...I quit, because she wanted me to something terrible to you. I couldn't work for her. She's just wicked and awful and I don't ever want to work for her again." She said upset.

Daniel looked at her eyes and could tell that there was something that bothered her. "What did she want you to do to me?" he asked curiously.

Betty looked down nervously taking a breath and then looked up at him. "Um...well, the first week when I worked with her she uh...she helped me get my braces removed and got me contacts and bought me new clothes saying it was all part of the job as her assistant. So, I was kind of...well excited. But then she wanted me to...to" she looked down nervously.

"...to seduce you into falling in love with me...and then dump you because...she knew that would break your heart" she said feeling tears well in her eyes just at the thought of that.

Daniel looked at her.

"I promise...I didn't mean to do that to you. It's just you thought I was someone else and I was so scared you wouldn't talk to me, so I panicked and pretended to be someone else. This had NOTHING to do with Wilhelmina, Daniel. I promise" she said in a slight panic, her eyes blurring.

Daniel took her hand in his "I believe you, Betty. I know you would never do something like that to me. I trust you."

"I just got this job a few days ago" she said taking a shy, happy glance at him. He smiled as she looked at him with that proud smile of hers.

"I started yesterday" she said with a bigger smile. He lifted her hand up and kissed it. "I'm happy for you, Betty. Can I tell you something?" he said with a light smile.

She nodded. He shifted closer to her and placed his hand to the side of her face. "You kind of did seduce me into falling in love with you" he said with a smirk. She laughed in spite of herself. "but...it would have worked even if you were still my Betty. You were beautiful before and your smile...it always made me feel like everything was perfect when I saw it."

She smiled as he continued talking. "Do you wanna know something funny?" he asked with a laugh.

"What?" she asked in wonder. "Your name...it rhymes with confetti" he said with a laugh. Betty giggled and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back laughing.

"You're both filled with color and are really fun...and it's fun to say Betty...and CONFETTI!" he said cheerily. Betty giggled more and wiped at her eyes at the love that she felt for Daniel. He was so cute and sweet and she loved him so much.

"I love you, Daniel" She said as she looked up at him as her head was against his shoulder. He smiled "I love you, too, Betty. My very own confetti." He said which made her giggle some more. He laughed and met her lips for a kiss.

* * *

AN: Awww I'm such a dork! how cute, right? hahaha :D love you all!


	11. Sexy Love

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hi loves...thanks again for your reviews. Glad you're enjoying this little story. I think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters. Gah! lol Anyways this chapter is a little more Detty before we get in other characters again ;P_

Hope you enjoy.  
For entertainment only :P

**Chapter 11 – Sexy Love**

As Betty finally got up to get dressed, she was not quite given that option when Daniel wrapped his arms around her from behind so that her arms were stopped to her sides.

"Danieeeel" she said with a giggle "I really need to go to work. I just got this job."

"I know. I just...can I take you to work?" he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

She looked back at him to see those puppy dog eyes of his. "Daniel, that's really sweet of you, but you really don't have to. I'm a big girl."

Daniel ran his hands down her arms "I know you are, Betty. It's just...I want to take you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girlfriend to work occasionally?"

Betty felt herself blush at his words. She was _his_ girlfriend. She felt butterflies everywhere. She looked back at him again to see his grin. She shook her head with a giggle "okay, Daniel."

"YES!" he cheered and kissed her cheek a few times as he hugged her, then let go to pick up his clothes.

"But hurry up! Stop distracting me! Can I...um...take a shower here?" she asked nervously. He came up to her with a full blown grin "How about we uh...take a shower together? It would save time and uh...we'd be together?" he said with a smirk.

Betty blushed. "I...I don't know, Daniel. I've never...it's just"

Before she could continue Daniel scooped her up in his arms. She looked at his eyes in surprise; her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would explode.

"I promise I'll take good care of you" he said with such a loving look in his eyes, she really couldn't say no if she wanted to. She was sort of nervous; she was almost still in shock that this was all real. It was like a dream, but it was real.

She also knew they'd get carried away and she really didn't want to be fired on only her second day.

"Daniel, that sounds fun and all, but can we have a rain-check on that?" she asked. He looked at her eyes "I have a deal. I promise I won't do anything...uh...inappropriate. We'll just take a shower together so we could be done quicker."

"I...okay" she agreed somewhat reluctantly, but when she saw his smile, she couldn't say she was completely down on the idea.

As he let her down in the shower and joined her, Betty felt her heart hammer inside her chest. She didn't know why. He'd already seen her without any clothes.

As they took a shower, Daniel stayed true to his word, he didn't do anything that would constitute 'inappropriate', but the way he looked at her when he 'helped' get her clean and the few kisses he planted on her cheeks made her feel knots in her stomach and all she wanted to do was grab him and never let him go, but she controlled her burning desire, remembering that she had to go to work.

Just as Daniel was turning off the water, she wrapped her arms around him and reached his lips for a passionate blazing kiss. She could tell Daniel was a little hesitant to give in to the kiss, so she broke it looking at his eyes.

She smiled at him and that caused him to groan in frustration "God Betty! Did you have to go and do that to me? That's so not fair. You can't kiss me like that and then smile at me and not expect me to want to pin you against the wall and have my way with you."

What he said made her blush as she envisioned that. "I'm sorry" she said, her face red from her inappropriate thoughts.

He shook his head. "Let's get dressed, before I molest you and then you'll kill me because I'd get you fired for being late." He said turning off the shower and pulling her out throwing her a towel. Betty giggled seeing him struggle to not look at her as she dried herself off with the towel.

As she was about to drop the towel...she knew she was torturing him right now, but it was sort of exciting to be able to make Daniel feel like he was out of control...Daniel's hand reached the top of the towel looking her in the eyes he said "Don't you dare. I know what you're doing, missy. So not fair! You're going to get it...later." he said with a sigh letting go and darting out the bathroom door to change.

Betty giggled shaking her head at her sexy adorable goofball of a boyfriend. Betty sighed. She was still in a state of amazement that Daniel was her boyfriend. How did that happen?

When Betty got dressed and walked out she saw Daniel collapsed on the bed with his clothes on. She giggled "Daniel...I'm sorry" she walked over to him and stood over him. He looked up at her with a pout "You're evil, you know?"

"I know." She said with a sad smile. "Take me to work" she said questioningly.

He smiled and took her hand. She pulled him up, wrapping her arms around his waist "You're so sexy. I promise. I'll make it up to you" she said with a flirty look in her eyes.

He smirked, then placed a kiss to her forehead "You better, missy. Or I'll make you pay!"

She smiled.

"So, I'm sexy, huh?" he said in that 'sexy' voice of his, a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes "You know you're sexy Daniel." She said as she picked up her bag from the floor. He placed his hand on her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him. "I think you're sexy" he whispered to her.

Betty looked down. "You don't have to say that, Daniel."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to see her eyes "It seems you don't know how sexy you are. Honey, you're gorgeous. I don't know why you think you're anything but that. Your smile is brilliant; you have such lovely eyes that seem to sparkle when you talk, especially when you're excited about something, you have such amazing curves that any guy would be drooling over, especially when you walk; it's so hot."

As he was talking Betty couldn't look away from his eyes. She felt tingles and butterflies everywhere. "You're such a lovely person. I think that caring and loving heart inside you is what makes you the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. You're more than sexy, Betty. You're gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, and it seems that the more I think about you the more I adore you."

Betty's eyes were filled to the brim as she looked at him. She knew Daniel was sincere; she could see it in his eyes. His hands cupped her face and he wiped her fallen tears with his thumbs.

"I love you, Betty." he pulled her face closer and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Now, come on, let me take you to work, before you're really late. I don't want you to lose a job that you earned because of me" he said taking her hand and leading her out.

Betty really didn't want to go to work right now. She just wanted to stay with Daniel in his apartment and pretend like the rest of the world didn't exist for a day. Besides how was she going to be able to focus at work after Daniel said all that stuff to her?

As they got into a cab, Betty was fighting with everything inside her to control herself from tearing his clothes off and taking him right there in the back seat of the cab. Daniel looked to her and noticed her hands were shaking.

"Betty..."

"Hmm?" she responded in a daze.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left. Did I...upset you?" he asked nervously. She looked to him shaking her head "no, no, not at all Daniel. In fact...I'm..." she looked at his eyes and then away, her face turning red.

"...All I want to do right now is tear your clothes off and make love to you again" she said in a whisper, her face turning as red as an apple. Daniel grinned and leaned next to her so that his shoulder was touching hers "You want to do that to me?" he asked in that seductive sexy voice of his that just set her heart racing.

She nodded her face still red.

"Betty, right?" he asked. She nodded shyly.

"And yet, for some reason you think you're not sexy. Do you have any idea how hot it is when a woman says something like that to a guy? I'll tell you what. How about tonight we...I take you to dinner and I'll plan a special night for you?"

Betty looked at him and blushed for some reason. She nodded "okay"

He smirked and kissed her cheek. When he sat back up, he shook his head at Betty thinking she wasn't sexy or beautiful. He knew he needed to plan something really special for her. He wanted to convince her that she was beautiful and make her see what he sees in her.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it :D I know this chapter was a little short, but the next two will probably be longer :P


	12. Treasure

**Sprinkles and Confetti **

_Hi lovess...hope you all are having a nice weekend. :D here is the next chapter of this story. 3 more chapters left :D  
Hope you enjoy =)_

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - Treasure_**

As soon as Daniel dropped Betty off at work he headed to Player. For the first time ever he was actually happy to go to work. Just having Betty around him made him feel like he was alive again. That was why he was so upset when she quit working with him and went back to MODE with that horrible wench. He'd figured as long as he had Betty with him at Player he could make the most of it, but when she left it went downhill from there.

When Daniel walked into Player he was happy to see DJ and his mother there already. He snuck up behind DJ and lifted him up. "AHH!" DJ squealed, but when he saw that it was his father that picked him up, he laughed "PAPA!"

Claire laughed when she saw the two of them.

Daniel smiled putting him down and hugged him tight "Hey DJ. I missed you, pal" Daniel said rubbing his back.

"Papa?"

Daniel looked at him "Ya bud?" Daniel looked at his son and felt the best he'd ever felt. DJ grinned noticing his dad's smile and his happy mood.

"My my, aren't you in a splendid mood today, Daniel" Claire said as she walked up to them.

Daniel kissed her cheek. "I'm...I feel great. Uh...something uh...really great happened" he said, his face turning red.

Claire and DJ exchanged happy, knowing glances. "You love Betty?" DJ said looking at him.

Daniel raised his eyebrow, but then smirked "You knew Rose was Betty, huh?"

DJ nodded happily. Daniel grinned "Well...ya...I uh...love Betty" he admitted, his face turning red again.

Claire hugged him "Oh wonderful" she said in delight. Daniel laughed when DJ hugged them both too. "Told you so" DJ said which caused all of them to laugh.

When Daniel let go of them, he looked to DJ "You did tell me so. And you were right. I love Betty. Um...actually, I was wondering, I want to plan something really special for her, and maybe you two can help?" he suggested wanting to include them in his plans. He knew how much his mother and DJ both loved Betty and seeing that they were both happy, he figured they'd like to help.

DJ and Claire nodded enthusiastically. Daniel told them some of the ideas he had for Betty and they discussed it briefly; Claire left to arrange some things, leaving DJ and Daniel to work.

While Daniel was looking at some mock-ups, DJ came over and sat next to him and observed him seeing that he had not stopped smiling since he came in to work.

Suddenly DJ thought of something, got up and went somewhere. Daniel had watched him and wondered where he went off to. He leaned back in his chair a great wave of happiness washed over him as he realized he had a great son that he adored and his mother he would be nothing without and his beautiful Betty. He smiled brightly at the thought of her. He still felt like he was dreaming. Betty was his girlfriend now and it made him feel amazing that a woman like her would even want to be with someone like him.

"Papa" DJ said as he walked over, his hands behind his back obviously holding something. Daniel looked at him curiously.

"Yes bud?"

DJ smiled "Tu est très...happy, non?" he asked. Daniel nodded "Oui...I'm...really happy" he said looking down for a moment. DJ smiled "Betty makes you happy?" he asked.

Daniel looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "She does. I knew she always made me happy, but I didn't realize how much I...you know uh...cared about her"

DJ walked up closer to him and held out a picture frame. Daniel took it in his hand and saw that it was an old picture of him and Betty when they were at a Player shoot together. She looked so different then; so young and innocent. It was amazing how much she grew up in two months. She looked so amazing. He knew she was always hiding her beauty for some reason.

Daniel looked up at DJ and smiled "Thanks DJ" he held his arms out and DJ came closer and hugged him. Daniel wrapped his arms around him tight. "I love you, DJ. I'm so glad you're my son"

DJ hugged his father even tighter "J'aime, aussi papa. I'm happy I...found you" he said, his voice seemed to be cracking. Daniel moved back to look at him, moving some hair away from his face. Daniel smiled. "You're awesome."

DJ laughed "Merci!" he said in an acknowledging tone. Daniel laughed shaking his head. "Thanks for the picture. Betty looks so different now" he said as he took another glance at the picture and placed it on top of his desk.

"Oui. Elle est très...hot and pretty"

Daniel laughed with a nod "yep, she's gorgeous"

"Papa, you didn't see Rose was Betty?" DJ asked.

Daniel looked embarrassed. "Uh...well, I know what you're thinking. I'm an idiot for not seeing it was her, but at first I was scared to admit that I...uh you know had feelings for her, so I think part of me didn't want it to be Betty, but then everything she did, the way she laughed and smiled and even things she said reminded me of Betty. I felt like it was Betty, but then I thought I was, you know making it up in my head."

Daniel sighed "Who am I kidding? Your dad's an idiot sometimes"

DJ laughed but shook his head "no, my papa is a good amie."

"Amie...friend, right?" Daniel said. DJ nodded "Oui"

Daniel smiled and ruffled DJ's hair.

Hours later, Betty was making her way to Player with some great news for Daniel. She excitedly walked out of the elevator and when she saw Daniel at his desk she felt her heart flutter. She smiled when she got closer "DANIEL!" Betty said happily. Daniel looked up with a huge smile on his face that made her heart race even more. He got up as she ran over

"I have the best news-" before she could continue, Daniel had grabbed her around the waist, his lips crashing against hers. Betty felt herself melt into the kiss. She felt like she was on a rocket to the moon; her heart was beating so fast and she felt dizzy with happiness that Daniel was really her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

As soon as Daniel saw Betty he felt like he found his lost treasure. He wanted to cherish her for all the glorious and wonderfulness that she was. Just her voice made his heart skip. He couldn't help it as soon as she was in front of him, he had to kiss her. He brought his hands up to her face placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking at her eyes.

She smiled at him; a smile that he knew was the light of his life. The realization of that made him smile even bigger. "I love you" he said still holding her face in his hands.

Betty felt tears start to form in her eyes. "I love you, too" she hugged him. Daniel wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Betty!" DJ called happily as he saw her with his father. Betty let go of Daniel and looked to DJ with a bright smile "DJ!" He came around and hugged her so tight she nearly fell back. Betty laughed "Wow, you should play football with strength like that" she said with a giggle.

DJ looked at her with a smile. She smiled looking at that sweet face of his and hugged him again. "Aw I love you, DJ."

"I love you, Betty"

Betty felt butterflies; she held his face and placed a kiss on top of his head. Daniel smiled seeing both of them getting along. It gave him a warm feeling and he knew what he was going to surprise Betty with.

"Daniel" Betty said happily remembering what she came to tell him "I know how we can get MODE back" she said with a grin. Daniel looked at her eyes with a smile.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! :D lots of love!


	13. Reach for the Stars in Love

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hiii lovesss... ok so warning: this chapter is REALLY FLUFFY! I have no clue how, but whenever I write about these two it just turns into ooey gooey honey kind of sweet fluffiness. so yaa... you might get a cavity. lol :P  
Hope you enjoy!  
For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 13 – Reach for the Stars in Love_**

"Daniel, there are two main things that make someone a great Editor in Chief, one they have to have good ideas; without ideas, it's nothing. Two, sales, if sales are not good, then that means the magazine is doing a poor job of getting people interested. It's the Editor in Chief's responsibility to make sure the magazine is successful"

"Since Wilhelmina became Editor in Chief, the last two issues have failed to grab an audience. Just look at these reports..."

"Where did you get these?" Daniel asked in surprise.

Betty grinned "I'm a journalist now. It's part of the job!" she said with a wink. Daniel laughed

"Not only that, Daniel" Betty looked to the elevator and saw Jimmy, one of Player's editors bringing in the bag she asked him to help with when she had seen him in the lobby.

When he slammed the bag down to the floor, Betty opened it excitedly and took out a bunch of letters "And these...well, I know you might think I'm crazy, but these are letters that were all mailed to you telling you how great you are...and when I worked for Wilhelmina she was going to uh...she was going to shred them, but I..." she looked down "stole them"

Daniel looked at her with a grin. She looked back at him with a guilty smile. "Wilhelmina is not as good as you, Daniel. She thinks she's the queen or something, but everybody loves you. Since you've become Editor in Chief, MODE's sales have done the best they'd done in a long time. Even better than when Fey was Editor"

"Papa! See, you can get MODE back." DJ said looking at Daniel excitedly. "Look at all of these" DJ handed him some letters and there was even a poster of Daniel with hearts drawn around him. Daniel laughed.

Betty watched him as he rifled through the letters, seeing that shine in his eyes. She felt a rush of fondness flow through her as she looked at him. She knew she was such a baby, but loving Daniel made her feel like crying from all the love she felt for him. She never even knew she could feel such a way.

Daniel looked up at her and smiled, the brightness gleaming in those beautiful eyes of his. Daniel placed down the letters that he had in his hand and moved toward her. He placed his hands to her face and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Daniel. That's the only reason why I didn't want you to stay at Player. I knew that you loved working at MODE and you were really good at being an Editor in Chief. I just couldn't see you do that to yourself."

"Betty, the only reason why I loved working at MODE and was upset that you went back, was because of you. I figured, you know, as long as you were with me here at Player, I could make the most of it and I'd be okay, but when you left; that was really when I felt like crap."

Betty looked at his eyes "I'm sorry, Daniel. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted what was best for you. At the time..." She glanced at DJ and then looked back at Daniel. She felt a tear escape her eye, but she continued

"...I thought this wasn't a good place for you to be...well, a good father to DJ. I just thought..." she looked down feeling embarrassed "that you have... you ARE a really great dad to DJ. He loves you so much. And when I came back here and saw the two of you together, I realized how wrong I was."

She looked back up at him; her eyes filled with tears "You're a great dad no matter where you are, because you're such a great man. I'm really proud of you" she said looking at his eyes, a tear slipping down.

Daniel took her hand spinning her around as he dipped her back and met her lips for a passionate kiss. He could tell Betty was surprised by the spontaneous gesture, but he felt her melt into the kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Daniel felt like lightning was coursing through him as he kissed the love of his life. He should have known that Betty cared about him all long. How could he ever think that she betrayed him? He knew he made a big mistake when he let Betty walk out of his life, but now that she was back, he would never let her go.

Betty felt like the most beautiful woman in the world just from Daniel kissing her like this. She had always dreamed she would meet a man who would make her feel beautiful, and for some reason pushed it away because she thought it was a really stupid dream for a girl like her, but now, she knew she found her Prince Charming that made her feel like a beautiful princess.

Betty didn't want to stop kissing him, she felt lost in his kiss and like she could kiss him forever. His lips were so amazing. When he was pulling back from her, she brought her hands to his face and pulled him back to have his lips crash back against hers.

His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. Betty felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest and launch to space and never come back. She felt so intense kissing him.

Daniel couldn't believe how amazing his Betty was. He sort wished he could go back in time and tell himself that he would be head over heels in love with that girl that walked in with the braces and glasses and that crazy poncho and see his face.

After momentarily deepening the kiss, Daniel pulled away from her knowing they were both getting rather carried away. The kiss was so intense that when he pulled away from Betty's lips they both felt dizzy. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dazed look on Betty's face. It made his heart race.

When she opened her eyes she looked at his and smiled "Wow" Betty whispered breathlessly.

Daniel grinned "Wow, yourself, gorgeous" Daniel said softly to her while his heart hammered against his ribcage.

Betty blushed.

Daniel placed a final light kiss to her lips and stood her up again keeping her hand in his. Betty felt so dizzy. If Daniel wasn't holding her hand she felt like she would lose balance and faint.

They both bit their lips, blushes coming to their faces when they saw the entire Player staff, DJ and Daniel's mother all looking at them with grins on their faces.

Betty blushed furiously. She felt Daniel squeeze her hand and it made her feel butterflies. As if she weren't already on the verge of passing out, he had to do even more sweet gestures of affection to her. Daniel looked to her with a smirk and Betty blushed even further. He laughed and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

The Player staff did their hooting cheer of approval. Betty buried herself into Daniel's hug feeling her cheeks flame in embarrassment. He laughed hugging her tighter. Betty couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

When she let go of him, DJ ran over and hugged her. She laughed hugging him back and laughed even more when Daniel hugged them and lifted them slightly. They both laughed. When he set them down, Claire walked up to them with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Daniel asked. "Honey, these are tears of happiness. I love you" she said looking at him. Daniel smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, mom."

Claire looked to Betty and smiled. Betty felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh...I'm so happy to see you, again, Betty." Claire wrapped her arms around her. Betty smiled hugging her. "I missed you, too, Mrs. Meade."

"I knew my son couldn't live without you" she whispered to her before pulling away. Betty blushed. Claire smiled patting her cheek affectionately.

"Papa, are you going back to MODE?" DJ asked him. Daniel looked to Betty "I uh...Betty, look I know you just got your job at the Newspaper, but will come back with me?"

Betty took his hand and moved into him, looking up into his eyes with a flirty smile "Daniel, you know...the perks of my new job is that I can be anywhere, since I'm a reporter now. Besides, you and I are a package deal. Heck yes, I'm coming back with you!" she said with a wink.

Daniel smiled bright and hugged her "Alright, so...let's get MODE back!" Daniel said looking at all of them. "YEAH!" they all cheered.

* * *

AN: :D 3


	14. Payback Time

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hi Sorry I couldn't get this up last night. I was too tired. Here it is though. Hope you enjoy. Love you all. Have a nice dayyy! :D_

For entertainemtn only:P

* * *

**_Chapter 14 -_** **_Payback Time_**

As Daniel held Betty's hand while they rode up in the elevator, he felt that everything was right in the world. Even if they couldn't get MODE back, which he was definite they would, he felt like all he really needed to be happy in life is the three people that were standing with him in the elevator: his mom, DJ and Betty.

He glanced at her and smiled. Betty bit her lip. Every time Daniel looked to her he would get a smile on his face. It made her feel butterflies and she couldn't help how wonderful it made her feel.

When the elevator door opened to the MODE floor it was extremely cold and seemed dark and uninviting contrary to the previous MODE. Betty looked to Daniel with a shocked expression. She hadn't set foot in MODE since she quit, so things seemed even worse now.

He squeezed her hand "We can do this" he said. She nodded with a smile "Let's do this thang!" she said causing them all to laugh.

As they walked through, MODE employees that saw them had surprised expressions on their faces, some were hopeful and some seemed happy. When they made it to the Donut where Amanda was sitting looking lifeless, she said "welcome to MODE, how can I help you" it sounded so robotic, but when she saw that it was them, her eyes got bright and a huge smile swept her face

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! DANIEL AND BETTY ARE BACK!" she shouted happily. They both laughed at her excitement.

Amanda ran out of the Donut and attacked Betty with a big hug "DON'T EVER EVER LEAVE!" she said hugging her tight. Betty, along with the rest of the Meade's looked at the display in shock.

"Mandy, what's all the yelling?" Marc said rushing down the tube. He looked so dreary. It was scary to see him look so lifeless. He and Amanda were the life of MODE. "You know Wilhelmina will fire you" he said failing to notice Betty and Daniel yet.

All Amanda did was grin at him; she was still hugging Betty. Marc's eyes went wide "Are you...are you coming back?" he asked warily, unsure if this was some sort of trick.

Both Betty and Daniel nodded with grins on their faces. "AHAHAHAHAH!" Marc squealed and tackled Amanda and Betty in a hug jumping around.

Daniel chuckled shaking his head. Other MODE staff surrounded them, all with looks of excitement and hopeful eyes.

Daniel took Betty's hand in his and pulled her close to him "Ready to get MODE back?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yep!"

"YAYYY!" Amanda and Marc cheered hugging them both repeatedly as if they would vanish if they didn't. Other staff clapped, and everyone followed them to Wilhelmina's office. Betty and Daniel walked into her office without bothering to knock, while Amanda, Marc, Claire and DJ came in and stood in the back.

Other staff stood outside looking in from the glass barrier.

Wilhelmina looked up and saw them "What in the hell are you all doing here? You have no business here!" she said standing up behind her desk.

Daniel slammed the reports Betty found on her desk "NO! YOU have no business here, Wilhelmina!"

"What? This is my magazine!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"No! It isn't! You have done a terrible job at being an Editor in Chief. Here's the proof! All of the MODE staff would agree that there needs to be a drastic change in leadership. I'm here to take it back...actually, we are!" Daniel said taking Betty's hand in his. She grinned looking Wilhelmina in the eyes.

Wilhelmina glared at her.

"That's impossible!" she said. "Mode is mine!"

"No, it isn't. You're fired!" everyone in the room turned to see Alexis walking in. Daniel and Claire looked at Alexis in shock wondering how she got here. All Daniel did was look to Betty with a smirk. She smiled at him. He knew she was up to this. He wondered how Alexis got here so quickly from Paris. He didn't care, he was just happy that he had Betty.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? You're firing me?" Wilhelmina fumed furiously approaching Alexis.

Alexis smirked. "Wilhelmina, I handed over MODE to you because I thought you would do a great job at being the Editor in Chief, but when I reviewed the figures, sales have dropped 20% in the last two months. You have failed to produce a good issue as Editor in Chief, so... you're fired" she said very sternly.

Wilhelmina fumed! "MARC!"

Marc walked over to her slowly. "How could you let this happen?" she said angrily.

"I uh...I didn't uh..."

"Marc didn't do anything, Wilhelmina!" Betty said stepping next to Marc. "You messed up! Stop blaming Marc for your mistakes! You don't deserve Marc. He's too good for you. You didn't even make him an editor. He's still your assistant, when he is way overqualified for that position!" Betty said angrily.

"YEAH!" Amanda said coming up next to Marc and Betty. Marc smile and looked at Betty in surprise for standing up for him.

"How dare you!" Wilhelmina said annoyed at the spitfire before her blackmailing her. "Who do you think you are?"

"_She_..." Daniel stepped in "is my new co-editor in chief" Daniel said looking to Betty. Betty looked at Daniel in surprise. She would have to talk to him later about that. Wilhelmina fumed "AH! You will all be sorry!" she said angrily.

"No, I think it is you who is sorry." Daniel said standing in front of her. She stared into his eyes with daggers in hers.

"You need to leave, Wilhelmina" Alexis said calmly, yet sternly. Wilhelmina looked to her "You will all wish you never crossed me" she said before storming out. After she left completely everyone looked at each other, MODE staff filed in the office.

"We did it" Daniel said with a smile holding his hands open. Betty slapped them with a giggle. "We did it!" she hugged him.

"YAYYYY!" everyone cheered.

Daniel looked at Betty and smiled taking her face in his hands. "How did you do this?" he asked in amazement. She smirked with a shrug. "I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too" she whispered back. He moved forward and met her lips with a kiss pulling her close to him. The whole office cheered, some gasping in surprise.

Betty blushed as they parted. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You guys are...together now?" Amanda asked with a smile.

They both nodded with grins on their faces. "It's about time!" Marc said in response. Everyone started laughing in agreement.

Betty and Daniel looked to each other and blushed. DJ walked up to them and held his hands up. They both smiled wide and each slapped a hand. "I love you, bud" Daniel said as he pulled him in for a hug. DJ hugged him.

Daniel looked to Alexis "So...ehm...can I be the Editor in Chief at MODE again?" he asked. She smiled at him and stepped forward engulfing him in a hug. Claire, Betty and DJ smiled as they watched.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a chuckle. She laughed "yes. I'm sorry Danny. I should have known better" she said as she pulled away from him.

"Uh...ya, you should have, but it's...ok, I guess" he smiled and pulled his arm around DJ's shoulder bringing him closer to him. DJ smiled up at him.

She nodded, but looked like she was on the verge of crying. Daniel looked at her "What's wrong. I said it was fine. You don't have to cry." He said trying to calm her. Tears welled in her eyes. "I...there's" she looked to DJ and back to Daniel.

She smiled wiping at her face. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I...actually, I have to tell you something, but we'll talk later." She said nervously. He looked at her strangely. "Um...ok." he smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Take it easy."

While Daniel was speaking to his mother and Alexis in Wilhelmina's office, DJ came over to Betty. "Ey Betty."

"Hey DJ" she smiled. He looked at her with a smiled and took her hand "my papa has a surprise for you" he said with a smile. Betty grinned. "Oh, he does?"

DJ nodded "Oui"

"Care to share that surprise?" she felt butterflies. She glanced into the office and watched him as he talked. She smiled and looked back to DJ. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear what Daniel wanted him and his grandmother to do.

Betty smiled "aww...hey, I have an idea." She told him what she thought and he nodded with a grin. "I'll tell Grandmere Claire."

She nodded "Ok" she hugged him "So, we're friends now?" she asked remembering when he sprayed her with silly string and made things a mess for her before.

He nodded, looking down shyly "Oui...Je suis désolé for being bad to you"

She smirked. He looked up "I just...you were nice and I wanted to have fun..."

She smiled "It's ok, DJ. I know it was hard for you. You were probably just happy that you had Daniel and all the excitement made you a little mischievous, I guess. After all, Daniel is your father. I'm sure you two are a lot alike." She said with a laugh. He laughed.

"Oui, we're friends" he said. She smiled and hugged him "Yippee!" she cheered causing him to laugh.

After Claire took DJ home and Alexis left, Betty walked into Daniel's old office to see him standing behind his desk looking out of the window. She smiled "Good to see you back, Mr. Meade" she said.

He turned around and grinned. She sent him a warm smile and walked into his office. He walked around his desk and she pulled herself into him, moving a hand up his chest. "You know" she said started playing with his tie and glancing up at him "you still have to do one more thing before you're officially the Editor in Chief?"

"Oh ya? What's that?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled looking into his eyes. "After you kiss me you have to land a special account. I have the contact enough."

"Ok?" he responded curiously. "All you have to do is call and set an appointment and once you get that deal then you're officially Editor in Chief"

"Uh...ok..." he looked at her suspiciously. "What did you do?" he asked.

She looked at him with a smirk "What makes you think I did something?"

He grinned and kissed her "because..."

She laughed. "Just do it" she said handing him the sticky note with the contact enough. "I wrote the time you should call."

He nodded "ok" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't I get a reward from you?" he whispered into her ear.

She took hold of his tie and pulled him close "Tonight" she said with a wink. He laughed and kissed her "Ok...deal" he held his hand out to her.

She giggled and shook it "deal. I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go do some things for work and then I'll meet you tonight" she said looking at his eyes. He smiled "ok. Love you"

She smiled feeling butterflies every time he said that to her. "I love you too" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately until he got a little carried away. She pushed him back "Daniel...I have to go" she whispered breathlessly.

He sighed "Ok...I'll call you later."

She smirked before smiling "Ok. Bye" she left biting her lip, thinking Daniel will never know what hit him. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face later.

* * *

LOVE YOU! :D 3


	15. Something's Going On

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_Hi loves here is the next chapter. And I'm posting the one after as well. :D_

For entertianment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 15 – Something's Going On_**

Betty walked into the office space she shared with the travel columnist, Melanie at The New York Times. She had semi short dark raven hair that almost looked blue at times, her eyes were green, she was a little taller than Betty, but slender and very fit. Her smile was sweet and bright and Betty was happy to be sharing a space with someone nice for a change. "Hi Mel"

She turned in her chair and looked at Betty with a smile. "Oh hey, Betty. How did everything go?"

"Great, Wilhelmina got what was coming to her real good" she said with a smirk. Melanie laughed. "That's great. So, are we still on for your other plan?"

"Yep, I gave him your number."

Melanie shook her head "You're so bad."

"I just wanted to throw him off a bit, completely surprise him, you know? He really won't have a clue."

"I think it's sweet."

Betty smiled "I'm sure he'll be calling soon."

Daniel was sitting in his old office chair feeling great. He felt like he was finally measuring up to what his father wanted him to be, at least he hoped so. At least his mother and Betty were proud of him. He was waiting to call the Melanie that Betty gave him contact info for. He wondered what Betty was up to. He was certain she was planning something. He couldn't figure out what though.

He smirked leaning back in his chair letting out a content breath. Marc walked in his office chastely.

Daniel looked at him "Hey Marc, what's up?"

Marc gave a small smile "Umm...since uh...Wilhelmina is no longer um..."

"Don't worry Marc. I want to make you MODE's Creative Director."

"WHAT?" Marc's eyes bugged out. He just wanted to ask if he even still had a job at MODE. He didn't expect to be given a promotion.

Daniel smiled "Betty was right. You are way overqualified for your position. I'm sure you'll be a great director. What do you think?"

Marc grinned "I think...you should have gotten together with Betty sooner" he said with a wink. Daniel laughed at that. "Funny guy..."

"Thanks Daniel. So how's chimmichunga? She looks so good now. Who knew under that crazy poncho was a sexy mama?" he said surprising Daniel a little. "I know. She's...so amazing" he said under his breath. Marc smirked slyly.

"What do you know? The womanizer Daniel Meade fell in love with our ill fashioned burrito."

Daniel laughed at that, but then sternly said "I don't think Betty would appreciate you calling her all those names, Marc. I don't want to hear them again."

"yeah-yeah" Marc waved him off. "Ta-ta" he said leaving his office. Daniel shook his head. After a minute, Daniel picked up his phone and dialed the number Betty left him.

Meanie and Betty were sitting around talking when Melanie's phone started ringing. They both shot up. Melanie picked up her phone holding it out to Betty. "Is that him?"

Betty recognized the number and nodded "Mhm."

"Shhh...ok" Melanie put the phone on speaker. "Hello, Melanie speaking"

"Uh...Hi, My name is Daniel Meade from MODE Magazine" Daniel felt comfort in being able to say that again.

"Oh yes, hello Daniel. I'm the manager at Bridal Reflections and we want to place a two-page spread in your magazine." Melanie really wasn't the manager, but Betty met the owner of the place and they hit it off, she suggested that she may be able to get her an appointment to place an add in MODE.

"Oh wow. That would be great. When can we meet to discuss this?"

"I was planning to meet soon, but I'm afraid the only available time I'll have is tonight at 7."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to do that. I have a date with my girlfriend tonight."

Melanie and Betty looked at each other smiling. Betty bit her lip feeling her cheeks warm up. She felt so amazing seeing that Daniel cared about her.

"We could just have a preliminary meeting then. Half an hour. I'll come by your office"

Daniel sighed "Ok, but half an hour not a second longer, understood? I have something uh...really special planned" He grinned just thinking about how Betty might react.

Melanie winked at Betty causing her to blush "Not a problem Mr. Meade. Understood. I promise I won't take up too much of your time."

"Great. And thanks for the opportunity" he stated

"Thank you Mr. Meade. I've heard great things about you" she said smiling at Betty. Betty blushed looking down. Daniel smiled "Oh yeah? That's good, then. I look forward to meeting with you."

"Likewise. Good day"

"You too. Thanks" he hung up and Melanie looked at Betty. "Oo girl, he totally loves you. So, what do you think he has planned for you?" she asked with a grin. Betty shrugged "his son sort of told me" she bit her lip guiltily.

"Really? Then what?"

"He planned a dinner with his family and my family together, but he doesn't know that there will be some surprises for him tonight" she said with a playful smirk. Melanie laughed, but then her eyes went wide "wait a minute, do you think he would...nah, never mind" she shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't want to spoil anything."

Betty looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

Melanie grinned "you'll see"

"See what?" Betty really wanted to know what Melanie was thinking. "Don't worry about it, Betty. I much rather you tell me what happens"

Betty pouted. Melanie rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it now. I just...would you really want me to take away the surprise?" she asked before she spilled.

Betty bit her lip in thought. "Well...oh just tell me!"

Melanie giggled, but pulled Betty close "I think...maybe...he might propose to you" she whispered to her. Betty's eyes went wide and turned her face to look at Melanie who was smiling from ear to ear.

Betty's shock turned into a blushing smile "Really? Wh...What makes you think that?" she asked feeling her heart hammer in her chest.

"He did say that he had something really special planned for you. And he wanted your family to be there and his family to be there. And, well, you told me how he makes you feel and how much you think he loves you. And, not to mention his son actually likes you. His mother loves you, too."

Betty looked at Melanie in slight amazement. She felt like she was transcending out of her body at the moment. "I...I..." she smiled brighter "Oh wow" she let out a breath.

Melanie smiled "Would you say yes? I'm thinking from your reaction you would."

Betty looked at her, her eyes shining and nodded. Melanie clapped in excitement. "Oh yay!"

Betty still felt like everything was so surreal. "Do you think he really would? We just got together yesterday. That's crazy, right?"

Melanie shrugged "not if you know you found the right person"

Betty's eyes glistened at her words. _Was she the right person for Daniel?_ It was amazingly wonderful. She knew _he_ was the right person for _her_.

"What if he isn't proposing to me?" she asked. Melanie giggled "It seems like you want him to, Betty. If he doesn't, you should!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Betty's eyes went wide.

"That would be so...exciting! Don't you think? Just think about it. He won't even expect it. You know he loves you. If you ask him...I'm just saying I think a guy would actually like that, too" Melanie said with a smirk.

Betty giggled. "We'll see what happens."

"Okay! Oh yay!" She hugged Betty. Betty laughed.

Melanie joined Betty to go shopping for a knock out dress she wanted to wear for the evening. Melanie said she looked so good that even if Daniel wasn't intending to propose he would when he saw her. Betty laughed at that, but prayed so hard that would be true.

For the next two hours before 6 Betty got dressed and Melanie even helped her set everything up. She was happy Daniel was out of the office. She figured he was probably making sure things were perfect for her. She knew him just as well as he knew her. She loved that.


	16. Nothing Compared to Betty

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

_hi again... ok so this chapter is M. Things heated up, what can I say. lol so ya...I hope its ok. I probably suck at writing this 'lemony' stuff. My forte is being a fluff machine, so hopefully this isn't too crappy. Please let me know. _

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 16 -_** **_Sprinkles and Confetti are Nothing Compared to Betty_**

It was around 6:30 when Daniel was on his way to meet with Melanie after making sure that things were in order for Betty's surprise and telling everyone else what they were to do. That was his mother's task. She gladly helped him, more than he even intended for her to, but he was grateful for it.

He took out his phone just as he heard it ring while he entered the MEADE building.

"Hi honey" Daniel answered with a bright smile seeing Betty's picture light up the screen.

"Daniel! Hi sweetie! How are you?" she said feeling butterflies. She started. "I was just-"

Daniel beamed "God, I love you, Betty" Just hearing her say his name like she did, and how she called him sweetie made his heart soar. He pressed the button for the MODE floor as he got in the elevator.

Betty felt her heart melt and explode all at once.

She smiled "I love you, too" she replied breathlessly. After a few seconds of silence on both their ends Betty laughed softly. "Goodness you made me forget what I was going to tell you, Daniel" she said with a giggle, blushing profusely.

Daniel laughed. "You're so cute. You made me forget what I was going to say to you, too" he said with another laugh.

Betty bit her lip. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited about the possibility that Daniel might be proposing to her. She really really hoped he would.

"Um...Betty...I was just going to tell you I have a short meeting with that contact you gave me earlier today, but as soon as I get done I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Okay Daniel" Betty smiled wickedly.

"Betty?"

"Hmm"

"I promised you a special night, you're going to get that night, honey"

Betty felt tears come to her eyes, her stomach flipped in excitement. "Oh Daniel, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Betty. I really do" he said feeling his throat choke up and nerves all through him. Betty wiped the tear that escaped from her face. "Alright Betty, I'll see you soon. God, I wish I didn't have to meet with her today, but I'll get rid of her as quick as I can" he said as he stepped off the elevator and started walking wishing he could just skip the meeting and everything and just be with Betty.

Betty suppressed the giggle she felt "Just remember, you have to land this account to officially be Editor in Chief again"

Daniel shook his head "uh-huh, okay there, missy. I don't know what you're pulling. I know you're up to something. Sucks, I have no clue what, but I know you."

Betty giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Mhm...However you got this contact I have no idea, but I know you must be up to something"

She giggled "I'll see you later, Daniel" she said smiling. Daniel shook his head "I'll see you soon, boo!" he said more to tease her. She giggled. "Hmhm, Daniel?"

"Yep?"

"You're so cute. I love you" she said giggling again. "...boo" she added laughing again.

He laughed on the other end. "Ok, let me go now. God, you're so distracting! I'm heading to my office now to get something before I go downstairs to meet her. See you soon"

Betty bit her lip feeling butterflies all over and her heart started racing again.

When Daniel opened the door, his eyes went wide in surprise "Betty?" He looked at her for a moment as if he was hallucinating.

Betty was sitting on top of his desk. She was wearing a really elegant emerald green dress. It was long and clung to her every curve; the sweetheart neckline and mermaid cut looked too perfect on her.

He also took notice of the slits on the both sides of the dress that stopped about mid-thigh. There were black polka dots on the dress; there was also a black bow on the top left at the curve of the neckline. The fabric had this almost pixie dust like shimmer to it.

He'd never seen something so perfectly Betty look so beautiful. Only she could wear bows and polka dots, he thought. She looked like a princess... his sexy beautiful perfect princess. He felt his throat choke up and his heart drum in his chest.

The office was adorned with candles and there were rose petals on the desk and the floor of his office. She smiled at him, biting her lip in that tantalizing adorable way.

"You look...so...you look like a princess" he said truthfully, his heart melting at the sight of her. Betty's eyes seemed to shine brighter and her smile got bigger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping forward. She picked up the wine bottle sitting beside her on the desk and poured the liquid into a glass and then picked up another glass "celebrating"

He watched her every move, his pulse quickened and he felt dizzy with desire for the love of his life.

"Celebrating what?" he asked unable to take his eyes off her. His heart was racing the closer he got to her. He'd never felt his heart race like this before. He felt his palms get all sweaty and placed them in his pockets.

She filled his glass holding it out to him "a lot of things" she said glancing up at him meeting his eyes with this sparkly look in her eyes. He smiled and took the glass from her trying desperately not to have his hand shake as he took it.

She smiled and took hold of his tie pulling him closer and meeting his lips for a kiss. He moaned as he felt her hands come up to his face pulling him even closer.

She was kissing him so...intensely, it was making him crazy. He wanted to just tear that dress off her and make love to her on his old desk, but he would feel bad for ruining such a beautiful dress that she was wearing.

When her lips left his she rested her forehead against his, her breathing was a little heavy, her eyes still closed. "I love you so much Daniel. I wanted to do something special for you." She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling. He smiled placing his free hand to her face.

"You make me feel so wonderful and amazing. I feel beautiful and sexy and pretty and all those things you told me from the way you kiss me and the way you look at me. I just wanted to...to well make you feel that way."

She placed her hands at his waist and pulled him closer to her, his thighs now brushing her knees. He placed the glass down and his hands sought her waist.

"You're amazing, gorgeous, sexy, handsome, so sweet and wonderful and I think you're so adorable when you get all excited about things like a little boy"

Daniel could not stop grinning. He felt like an idiot right now.

She smiled seeing that adorable grin on his face. She continued "and you're so sweet and caring and considerate, especially of your mom and DJ and me, and when you look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours I lose myself completely because you're this handsome, charming, sexy guy and you love me."

Daniel smiled as he looked at her. She was so beautiful. He wished to be able to show her every single moment how much he adored her and found her beautiful.

She bit her lip. "I love you so much. I can't believe we've gone this long without realizing how much we love each other."

Daniel's hand came up to rest at her cheek. She looked at his eyes, her eyes getting misty. "I'm so happy that...well, that we you know, realized it, I guess." She said with a laugh.

He smiled looking at her eyes, running his hand through her hair, just admiring her face. She shrugged "That's it..." she said and bit her lip again looking up at him shyly.

Between her little speech, her adorableness and biting her lip he couldn't take it anymore, he took her face in his hands and met her lips with a passionate kiss. Her arms came up around his neck pulling him down to her. She deepened the kiss, her mouth was so sexy, and she was crazy good at kissing.

Whenever he kissed her he seriously felt fireworks, sparks, magic, whatever it was, all that cliché stuff someone feels when they kiss, he felt that with Betty. She was his firecracker, his sunlight, his magic, his heart; she was everything to him and he knew more than ever that she was the woman for him.

He felt her tug at his tie, but then remembered his meeting. He held her face and pulled away.

"Shit, Betty, I forgot about my meeting" he said while she was still trying to pull off his tie. He laughed and placed his hands on top of hers. "Honey..."

Her eyes lifted to his and she was smiling so wickedly, it caused him to grin. "I knew you were up to something. The whole thing was your set up, huh?" he said knowingly.

She nodded. He shook his head and met her lips for a kiss. "You're insane. I love you. So this whole Melanie, Bridal add thing was a lie?" he asked.

She finally got his tie loose "Not necessarily. There really is a Bridal place that wants add space in Mode. I met the owner and we talked and I said I might be able to get a meeting, that's all."

He smirked. "You're crazy good at what you do"

She beamed "Thanks. You think so?"

"Absolutely. And, Betty, about the Co-editor thing?" Betty placed her hand over his mouth "Daniel, I don't want to talk about all this stuff now." She slipped her hand away and rested it on his shoulder "We can talk about that later. I just want to...be with you."

He smiled "but what about the dinner and uh..." he cleared his throat "other things" he mumbled. Betty threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hot kiss.

The passion he felt in her kiss threw off his equilibrium. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. When she left his lips she was breathing hard. "We have an hour" she mumbled breathlessly meeting his lips again.

He laughed and placed kisses all over her face and down her neck. "You're so hot" he whispered as his lips migrated down her neck and reached her collar. She wrapped her legs around his waist, when his hands slipped down her waist and moved along her legs she moaned pulling him down on top of her. The sudden action caused the glasses of wine to spill. He picked his head up and she giggled.

"Uh...maybe we should continue on the chaise? or the floor?" he said grinning the whole time. She blushed giggling.

He took her hand and pulled her along in the direction of the chaise in his office. When they got close she grabbed his hand turning him around and met his lips with a kiss again. Her hands slipped around his midsection bringing him closer against her.

His hands slowly moved from her face down her shoulders and arms to her waist and tugged her closer making her gasp in response. She had this delighted and happy smile on her face as she kissed him. It made his insides tingle and he wanted her out of that dress and quick. The way she was moaning and her closeness was driving him mad with desire.

Betty's hands came up his shirt and as soon as her hands made contact with his skin and hearing him groan at her touch she smirked leaving his lips and pushed him lightly on the chaise and moved on top of him.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with desire seeing the passion in her eyes and that smile on her face drove him wild.

She leaned into him and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, Daniel. I want to make you feel how you make me feel." She said in a soft seductive voice as her hands migrated down his chest. His breath caught and he hastily tried to unbutton his shirt, but she stopped him "No, let me" she said looking at his eyes.

He let her take the lead. She unbuttoned his shirt as she placed kisses along his face and neck. He couldn't help it, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own while they migrated down the curve in her back, just barely touching her butt and reaching her thighs where the slits in her dress were. He heard her whimper when his hands made contact with her blazing skin.

Her skin was hot as if she had been sitting in the sun. It made him hotter.

Her lips were magic at the moment as she trailed kisses down his chest; when she reached his stomach she looked up at him with a beyond sexy grin. He wasn't sure how he could possibly get more aroused at the moment, but she was working it.

"God, you're so sexy" he managed to say somehow. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him. It was such a warm smile contrary to the smile she had just seconds before that was filled with lust and passion. It made his heart burst to see that warm, purely Betty smile. He smiled at her, subconsciously caressing her legs.

"Mmm...You're so hot" she mumbled, while she continued with her previous task. Her hands slid down the front of his chest in the most sensual way causing his heart rate to pick up and his breath to hitch. He groaned when her hands were close enough to his constantly increasing arousal. She unzipped his pants pulling them down so slow it was painful.

He couldn't take it anymore, just as she was about to touch him, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up "No Betty, please. I want you so bad, honey." He said taking her face in his hands. She meets his lips with a hard kiss. He could tell that she wanted him just as bad, especially when she begins to grind on top of him.

A hoarse groan escapes his throat while he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and quickly pulled it down. All while kissing her his hands came up to her shoulders and trailed in front of her chest. Just as he was about to touch her breasts she stood up quickly.

Betty felt so dizzy with arousal at the way Daniel was making her feel. It didn't help as she shot up to remove her dress. The look in Daniel's eyes as he watched her made her heart race. She pulled at the dress to slip it down her body. Daniel's blazing blue eyes watched her every move. His eyes darkened with arousal as her body became exposed to him.

When her dress dropped to the floor, his eyes went wide "God, you're so naughty" he said realizing she hadn't worn any undergarments underneath that sexy dress.

The glow from all the candles shining on her body made her look like a goddess. She was so beautiful. And she thought she wasn't beautiful or sexy. Crazy woman! He thought to himself.

She smirked and moved on top of him again grabbing his face and meeting his lips with a passionate kiss. Daniel was so engrossed in kissing her he forgot where he was and rolled on top of her. _The wrong way._ To have them both roll off the chaise and to the floor.

Normally he knew they would have both laughed at their clumsiness but they were both too aroused and lost in the moment, so they continued kissing as if nothing happened. In fact she seemed to be kissing him more intensely.

He rolled on top of her "I love you so much Betty. God you drive me wild." He kissed her. Her hands came around his backside and pulled him closer to her, his arousal just barely touching hers but enough to cause them both to groan at the contact.

"Mmm Daniel, I want you so bad, honey. Please make love to me" she said breathlessly. He felt his heart pound furiously at her words. When his body become one with hers the shock of pleasure shot through them "Oh my God!" the both screamed panting hard.

"God, you feel so amazing" Daniel said as his movements picked up. "Mmmm...I...you...oh my God" she cries out in pure ecstasy. "Daniel!"

"Goodness Betty" Daniel matched her enthusiasm as he kissed his way up her body.

"You feel so...so...GOOD!" she yells out when his lips reach her breast. The double feeling of pleasure from his mouth on her skin and his body moving into hers makes her head spin. She couldn't describe the multitude of feelings he was eliciting in her. She felt love, passion, friendship, care, trust, everything that made them Daniel and Betty. She loved him beyond anything she'd ever known.

Daniel groans loudly when he feels her body tighten around him and her move up into him meeting his movements.

He can't understand how amazing Betty is. She's the only woman on the planet that can cause his heart to melt one moment from her adorable fun spirited nature and then cause him to be filled with pure desire and want and need for her just because she was so adorably perfectly sexy in her own Betty way.

"Please Daniel..." she mumbles breathlessly causing Daniel to snap out of his trance.

"What?" he answers in a whisper, his brain clouded by the pure pleasure he was feeling as he made love to Betty.

"Let go" she muttered through the daze she was in as she kissed his chest. She just wanted to feel him lose himself to her. She knew he was more on the giving side when it came to making love, but she wanted to make him come undone, so she wrapped her leg around his waist and spun them so she was on top. Daniel's head dropped back as a groan escaped his throat.

"God, you're killing me. You're so hot" he said out of breath. Betty moaned softly at his words. Her mouth stopped by his ear "I love you so much" she whispered causing his heart to speed up on overdrive, especially as she slowly made love to him.

"Mm, oh, God...Betty...mm, I...love...you...so...much" he said in between pants. Betty captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss alone made him explode. Just as he came undone Betty closed her eyes at the feeling of pure bliss overcoming her. Seeing the look of ecstasy on that beautiful face threw him over the edge again.

He managed a strangled "Betty!" He sat up and captured her lips in an intense passion-filled kiss. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close meeting his passion. As they slowly came down from their intense high, they continued to kiss rather heatedly. After a few moments of mind-blowing kissing, Daniel lets her off him gently and he lies on the floor his trying to calm down his breathing. Betty took his hand in hers and her other hand was on the side of her head

"Oh my God...that was... so...wow...amazing..." she said in between breaths. He smiled and looked to her. "I'll say, good lord, you blew my mind...and uh, other things." He said laughing at his lame joke causing her to laugh too.

She giggled, but blushed at his words. He laughed at her shyness. He shifted on his side bringing an arm around her. She did the same hugging him close. She let out a deep breath "You're so...incredible" she sighed looking at his face. He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "You are"

"Hm..." she placed her hand to his face and grazed her fingers softly through his hair as she looked at his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you, too, Betty." he kissed her again, but the kiss was more loving and gentle than their previous kisses. Betty felt so wonderful being with Daniel. At this point she was praying her heart out that Daniel would propose to her. She knew she loved him and the amount of love she felt for him was indescribable.

* * *

? I'll get the next part up Friday or actually maybe tomorrow night. :P


	17. It's a Surprise

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

Hi my lovess! sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. The past two weeks have been stressful at school and I've been sick the past two days. I pretty much to get up so I can do homework and of course I ended up with Detty. lol

Hope you enjoy! =)

For entertainment only :P

* * *

**_Chapter 17 – It's a Surprise_**

"Mmm...You're so incredible" Betty mumbled as she snuggled up against him, her arm around his chest.

"You're the incredible one." He said as his hand ran up and down her arm softly. "Who knew my girlfriend was this sexy. I mean, I thought you were pretty hot and sexy before, but...my goodness, you're _damn_ sexy!" he said which caused her to giggle.

"You're so funny, Daniel." She looked at his face with a smile.

"You still think I'm joking, huh?" he looked at her eyes. Betty shook her head "No, I believe you. Trust me, I think you convinced me rather well." She said blushing. He smiled and moved her hair up away from her face.

"You're so beautiful" Daniel sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up now, too, still wanting to enjoy the comfort of being in his arms. Daniel looked at her with a smile "I forgot. I have something for you" he got up. Betty looked up at him with a smirk. One, Daniel was wearing nothing but a smile on his face, and two she wondered if he was going to propose to her.

She felt her heart race. Darn Melanie for putting that thought in her head. Now that was all she could think about.

"Gee, it's freezing in this office" Daniel voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him as he slipped on his pants.

She giggled "it's probably still in shock of Wilhelmina's wrath."

He laughed zipping his pants. He walked over to his old desk and went around opening a drawer and picked something up holding it behind him.

Betty felt the excitement. She picked up Daniel's shirt and put it on now feeling the sudden cold of the office that she totally overlooked from their rather heated 'congratulatory session'. She stood up a bright smile on her face.

As Daniel walked over to her he smirked "You know you look so sexy in my shirt" he said with that charming deadly smirk and those seducing spectacular eyes of his shining with mischief. She blushed as she walked forward. He stood in front of her, but took her hand in one hand, keeping the other behind his back.

He led her back to the chaise and sat her down and got down on his knees. Betty's hands came up to her cheeks, her heart was fluttering about inside her.

"Betty, you are so special to me. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Would you-"

"YES!" Betty blurted out. He looked at her in confusion, but looked amused. "Yes what? You don't even know what I'm going to ask you." He brought his arm from behind his back and held the rectangular –not ring shaped- box in his lap.

"Um...uh...oh God" she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment. He laughed and placed his hands on top of hers.

Daniel smiled having an idea of what Betty must have thought he was going to ask her. He felt his insides flame with love for her. She wanted to marry him? He felt ecstatic! Of course he could easily ask her now, but he wanted to wait to do it with her family present. That didn't mean he couldn't mess with her a bit.

"Hey..." his voice was so soothing, it made her feel tingly all over. He removed her hands from in front of her face.

"Listen Betty...I love you so much. You're so beautiful and sweet and so lovely and I am so happy when I'm with you."

Betty looked at Daniel in confusion. Was he proposing to her? It sure sounded like he was, but the box? Betty felt butterflies and she felt a knot in her stomach. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Daniel smirked seeing the effect his words had on her. He felt his heart burst in pure joy. "I would be even happier if..."

Betty's smile seemed to get brighter and her eyes shone just enough to cause his insides to tingle. He wanted to laugh, but held it together to keep the trick going "if...uh..." he continued pretending to get tongue-tied.

"If?" she repeated clearly on the edge; he could tell that she was about ready to burst. He smiled and started to open the box "If you'd accept this as a symbol of my love for you"

He could see her eyes start to glisten. He smiled wide "and that you're my girlfriend" he added wanting to laugh so hard, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He knew how sensitive Betty could be, especially about her self-esteem.

The shine in her eyes faded and a look of confusion washed over; and the bright smile that was on her face faded somewhat. He felt so sad to see her look almost defeated. It made him happy though because now he was sure that she wanted what he wanted.

Betty looked down at the box he had open and saw the beautiful necklace that he picked out for her. The light in her eyes came back and she looked up at him with a smile.

He smiled and placed a hand to her face caressing her cheek softly. He picked up the necklace from the box and held it up. It was a sterling silver heart shaped pendant with a pretty filigree design and gold butterfly sitting in the center of the heart. "I thought this was perfect, because you're my little butterfly that fills my heart."

Her eyes shone again and she smiled bright "Aww, Oh Daniel that is so sweet. I...I don't know what to say. I...I love it. It's so pretty." She said that happy bright smile back on her face. He felt his heart swell with even more love for her. He was sure more than ever that she was the one and only for him.

"So...yes?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded, her eyes glistening "Yes" she said with a giggle.  
Betty did not expect this at all, but she was happy nonetheless. She knew she shouldn't have taken Melanie's thought to heart. It was too soon for them to get engaged. She sighed feeling a tad bit disappointed, but leaned forward and kissed Daniel on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Daniel smiled and stood up on his knees leaning forward so he could put the necklace on her. "I love you" he whispered by her ear. Betty smiled and placed her hands to his face "You're so sweet. I love you, too"

Daniel took a quick look at his watch seeing that they still had about 20 minutes to kill. He smirked.

"So Betty?" his hands rested on her knees.

"Hmm?" she mumbled getting lost in the feeling as Daniel's hands started to glide up her thighs softly.

"So...did I land the account?" he asked flirtingly. Betty smirked catching on to him.

She nodded as she ran her hand up his arm "Oh absolutely" she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you sure, because I could do some more... convincing if you need" he raised an eyebrow looking at her with that devilish smile of his as a hand moved along her hip and up her waist.

Betty smiled as she leaned over him "Well... if you insist..." she placed a small kiss on lips; when she moved back she looked at his eyes with a lustful look and dropped Daniel's shirt off her shoulders "convince away" she said with a smirk . Daniel grabbed her face and pulled her down to him having her lips crash against his in a fiery kiss.

"Ow, Marc, watch it will you?" Amanda said as Marc scurried past her nearly knocking her down to the couch. "Mandy, please! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" he said as he continued pacing about shoving things in a bag.

"What are you doing? Why are you so dressed up?" she asked noticing he was wearing a rather nice dress shirt and tie.

"Betty's son called and said that I had to get over to Daniel's place and quick!"

"Why?" she asked in confusion. Marc grabbed Amanda by her shoulders and was grinning so broadly it was making her smile.

"Mandy, think about it?"

"OMG...no way? Are you sure?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded "When I asked Justin what was going on, he said that our heartthrob Daniel had a surprise for our hot tamale!"

"OMG MARC! YIPPEEE!" She jumped around hugging him excitedly. "You're happy?" Marc asked somewhat surprised.

She nodded "Yes, OMG! I mean I always knew Daniel liked Betty, even before she was all hot and spicy." Amanda rushed past him nearly knocking him down on the way to her room to get changed.

"Come on, mom! They'll be here soon" Justin said as he watched his mom setting up everything.

"Justin, ay, you're driving me loca, baby!"

"Mom, I've been waiting for this moment forever!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion wondering what her son was so excited about.

"I second that motion" Claire said as she walked up next to Justin. "What?" Hilda asked.

"Mom, think about it. Why would Daniel have us all over for dinner?"

"Well, it's part of the surprise" she said in an obvious tone. "With making Betty feel special."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's the decoy!"

"What are you saying? Do you think Daniel is going to-"

"Propose? YES!" Justin, Claire and even DJ agreed. "Oh my God, my baby sister is going to get engaged!" Hilda squealed excitedly. Claire, Justin and DJ laughed.

"Papi did you know about this?" Hilda said turning to him. "Of course not" he said but gave them a sly smirk.

"Oh gawd! This is so exciting!"

* * *

:D


	18. Beautiful

**Sprinkles and Confetti**

**__**_Hi my lovessss! Ok so here is the next chapter. It's a little lengthy, but I hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing the second part of it =) 3  
Love you all so much! I think what makes this community so special is that we are all like family. We encourage and support each other and genuinely wish each other well. And I think that is so wonderful, because sometimes things are going so crazy in real life that its nice to know that we are there for each other if we need it =) love youuu! 3_

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**_Chapter 18 – Beautiful _**

Daniel picked his arm up to check the time somewhat distractedly as Betty continued to kiss her way up his chest. "Shit honey, we should really get going?" He realized they were nearing the time they should have been at his place already.

Betty stopped kissing him for a moment simply to pout at him before focusing her attention back to his chest. She was making it very difficult for him to focus or think of anything besides how much he wanted to take those hot lips of hers and kiss her.

Her hands slowly migrated up his chest as her lips continued their assent to his neck. "Betty..." he managed to say closing his eyes at the sensation of her lips and hands on his body.

"Hmm..." she murmured into his skin.

"We uh...God, I really need you to stop"

She actually stopped, picking her head up to look him in the eyes. He opened his eyes to see hers.

"I don't want to go" she said with that same pout. He laughed bringing a hand to her right cheek. "You're so cute and sexy when you want me" he said with a grin.

She smirked "so, let's stay..." she leaned closer to him "You can make me scream your name..." she said with that electrifying sexy look in her eyes. He was amazed how she went from shy sweet Betty to his hot sexy confident Betty. He wasn't complaining. He loved it. He loved how she was so sweet and loving and still so confident and sexy. It made his heart race.

He was snapped back to reality when her mouth stopped right next to his ear and she whispered "...over and over again"

He would have taken her up on her offer, but he had plans and knew that they would have their whole lives together, just as soon as she accepted his proposal, and he couldn't do that until he took her back to his place.

"As much as I'd like that I'd have to say no."

She pouted again and he really couldn't help his laugh. "Honey, I love you. I want you. You're so gorgeous, but...I made very special plans for you, so my beautiful love, please get dressed so we can go."

She looked at him for a moment, crinkled her nose before she smiled and kissed him lightly and then said "oh-kay" as if she really didn't want to.

He smirked watching her start to get up. She was smiling but he noticed her pout again as she picked up her dress from the floor. He grinned and grabbed her back down to him by her waist causing her to squeal in surprise. He laughed at her thinking she was the most fascinating woman he could ever know.

She smiled turning to look at him. He placed a kiss to her cheek. "You're so adorable. I love you so much my hot chimmichunga!" he said teasingly.

Her eyes went wide "Daniel! DO NOTTT CALL ME THAT _PLEASEEE_!" she said shaking her head and then sticking her tongue out. "That's what Marc calls me. Gosh, I can't have you calling me that, too. Anything but that!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her shoulder. "Fine then, my lovely confetti" he said which caused her to giggle. "I suppose that's better. We'll work on it."

He laughed. "Uh-huh, okay. You can call me whatever you want, baby. " he said gruffly into her ear.

She looked at him with a smirk. "Anything?" she asked, her eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Sure."

"Ok..." she started to get up "Danny" she said with a giggle. He grabbed her just as she was getting back up and pinned her to the ground moving on top of her. She yelped in surprise, her eyes growing wide. He looked at her eyes, but smirked wickedly. "You know I don't like when anyone calls me that, Betty."

She smiled "I know" she said playfully.

"You know what though?"

"What?"

"I don't care if you call me that. I love you."

She smiled and brought her hands to his face pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you, too... Daniel."

He smiled looking at her eyes.

"I like Daniel better" she said with a shine in her eyes. He smiled "Good. Me too" he kissed her before he moved off her.

"Now, hurry up" he took her hand pulling her up. He grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor and slipped on his boxers and pants. She started to put on her dress when he stopped her as she pulled it down about mid-thigh. He wrapped his arm around her waist "I can't believe you didn't have anything on under this dress" he said with a wicked grin.

She blushed causing him to smile seeing that his sweet, shy Betty was still there.

"I just...I wanted you to think I was sexy"

He placed a hand to her face as he held her closer to him. "You're more than sexy to me. I think you're gorgeous and stunning and wonderful and sweet and adorable and...amazing... You make me smile without even trying. You don't have to act any way but yourself. I love you for you being Betty."

She smiled as she looked into those devastatingly spellbinding eyes of his. "We're going to be late" she said softly as she continued to gaze into his eyes. He laughed and kissed her letting go of her. She pulled her dress down all the way.

"Alright, so are you really going to be around your family without anything on under that dress?" he said finding that rather risqué.

She snickered "no..." she walked around his desk and picked up a small blue bag.

"Oo, what's in there?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She smiled flirtingly. "Something you might like"

"Oh ya?"

She nodded walking over to him. As she was about to show him, she held the bag back to her "Except you can't see yet."

"Aw why not?" he asked with a pout this time. She giggled "because I want to surprise you. It will be more fun that way" she said with a wink.

He smirked "Alright, can't argue with that." He said as she took out a pair of black lacey panties from the bag. There was a small green bow that was the same color as the dress she was wearing. He smirked. "Cute. Want me to put it on you?" he said with a grin.

She looked at his eyes and simply smiled at him. He shook his head letting out a breath. "You're so hot. We're going to be so late."

* * *

A little over thirty minutes later, Betty and Daniel were about to get out of the town car that led them to Daniel's loft. "Alright, please behave. Try to pretend that my meeting ran late before I could pick you up." He said letting out a breath as he looked at the time on his watch.

Betty giggled. "Let me fix your tie."

He shook his head as she tied it back after she had removed it, along with practically ripping his shirt open once they got in the town car on the way to his place.

Her kisses, the way she ran her hands over his body, the look in her eyes; it was all intoxicating. He lost himself to her. No one had ever made him feel this way. He could feel the love and passion she had for him in every look, touch, and kiss she gave him.

He couldn't believe how insanely hot Betty was tonight. It was driving him crazy. He unleashed a monster, he thought to himself. He really didn't think she was ever this passionate with nerd boy and he especially couldn't imagine her being even remotely passionate with the chinless guy who cheated on her with her slutty neighbor.

As she fixed his tie for him, her eyes seemed to take in every detail of his face. He felt his heart race inside him. The look in her eyes as she looked at him made him feel such contentment it brought a warming feeling to his heart. He placed his hands on top of hers. "You're so beautiful. I can't imagine living without you."

She smiled at him sweetly. He smiled a light smile that made those eyes of his shine so perfectly. He brought her hands up to his lips for a kiss. "Ready to go?" he asked still staring into her eyes.

She nodded "Yes."

He smiled and kissed her before he opened the door. As he got out he held his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her out. Betty's heart was hammering in her chest as they walked up the steps to his loft. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew of was what DJ told her about her family being there and Daniel planning a special dinner for her, but that was all.

She even had a surprise for him as well. She got Claire and DJ to order him a birthday cake, so this 'dinner' was also a birthday surprise for Daniel. When Daniel and Betty reached the door, Daniel took a deep breath before he took his keys out. She could see how his mood shifted somewhat. He seemed nervous, almost.

"Daniel..." she said softly. "Ya?" he looked at her. "This night is already so special to me. Whatever you have planned is perfect. I love you" The words she told him seemed to calm him. He smiled at her.

He turned the key and started to open the door. He held the door open and smiled at her. "Well, go inside" he said seeing her still standing there.

Betty smiled and stepped through wondering what that look in his eyes was for. It made her heart skip in excitement. As she walked through her eyes shone with surprise and wonderment "Woww, Daniel" she looked at him in amazement.

He smiled at her. She took in her surroundings again. The whole apartment was decorated in candles and white lilies and red roses everywhere. She felt like she was walking through a magical secret garden...in his apartment. Then she saw her family and Claire, DJ and Alexis standing behind the dining table.

She smiled "Wow, hi guys" she said trying to hide her giggle. All the sudden out of nowhere Amanda and Marc burst through the door and rush inside nearly knocking into Betty as they ran up.

"Oh My God we didn't miss anything, did we?" Amanda said anxiously.

"I'll kill you Mandy! It's your fault we're late." Marc scolded her.

"No, Marc! It was you taking so long with the damn cam- I mean, it was just you!"

"Whatever."

Betty looked at them "What would you have missed?" she asks curiously, trying so hard to not grin at the possibility that Daniel really WAS going to propose to her.

"Oh uh...nothing, nothing...We just wanted to see the look on your face when you saw our video" Mandy said swiftly.

"Video?" Betty responded in confusion.

"Can you two stop hogging my sister" Hilda came up and grabbed her arm. "And you, Daniel!"

Betty smiled looking at her sister. Daniel came up to them putting his arms around them. "I'm not done with her yet" he said, which sounded really dirty with his voice sounding gruff and sexy. She could tell he didn't mean to say it the way, but that was how it came out.

Hilda gave him a knowing smirk "I'm sure you're not, but Betty is all of ours for the next, oh what, two hours" she stated taking Betty by the hand and pulling her along sitting her down in a chair.

Betty sat in the chair somewhat bewildered wondering what was going on. Daniel came and stood next to her. "Ok, Mr. Suarez, you're up first"

Betty looked at Daniel in confusion and then looked to see her father coming up. Daniel stepped next to him.

"Alright Betty, so tonight is all for you. You are so special to all of us, so this little...game, is called "Why is Betty beautiful" he said causing Betty to look at his eyes. "Your father will be the first to participate." Daniel said patting him on the shoulder before he stepped next to Betty again.

Betty looked at her father who was smiling so sweetly at her she had to smile back. "Betty, first, I'm very happy for you and Daniel. He's a nice man." He started

Betty smiled and looked up at Daniel who grinned looking at her. She shook her head and looked back to her father. "You're my baby girl. When you were born and I saw your big brown eyes for the first time, I knew you would bring a lot of warmth to our small world that your mother, me and your sister had."

Betty smiled as she listened to him. "It was when Hilda held you the first time and looked at your mami and me and said "thank you for making me a sister"

Betty and Hilda both laughed.

"...you became our little angel"

Betty stood up to hug him. He held her warmly. "You're beautiful, mija."

"Thanks Papi" she managed to say, choking on her words. "I love you"

"My turn next!" Hilda said excitedly as she came over to them. Betty pulled away from her father. "You, sit!" Hilda ordered. She was holding something behind her back, but Betty couldn't see what it was. She just complied and sat back in the chair.

"Ok, you already know I read your diary, so that is no surprise. And I know you keep a double to trick me, but that doesn't work."

Betty rolled her eyes not wanting to start a fight right now with her sister invading her private thoughts. "Do you know when I started reading your diary?"

Betty shook her head. Hilda took a deep breath and continued speaking. "It was when mami was sick. You started writing a lot then."

Betty's eyes already began to water just at the mention of their mom. "I just...I felt so hurt and lost; I just wanted to feel something positive again. I took your diary from your school bag and read it thinking I was just going to read about silly things like what you did in the day or how we were fighting, but I was so wrong." Hilda had tears pooling in her eyes.

She brought her hand from behind her and held her diary and opened it to somewhere in the beginning of the book.

_"My mami is sick, my papi is sad, my sister is mad. I am scared._

_I wish I could make my mami better and my papi not sad and make my sister laugh. I have to be a big girl. I won't cry. I am big girl."_

Betty had tears pooling in her eyes as Hilda read the page. Hilda flipped a few pages, this time tears slipped down her face

_"My- my mami is...g, gone"_ Hilda stammered as she read the page. Betty closed her eyes trying not to cry even then.

_"I'm not a big girl. I'm crying. I love my mami. I know she's an angel now, but...I'm still sad. I hear my papi cry at night when he thinks I'm sleeping. My sister is mad and sad. She doesn't talk to me. I want to tell her I...I love her, but she is..."_

Hilda had tears streaming down her face as she read the words, and it seemed that Betty's diary was causing everyone else to tear up as they listened.

At this point Daniel had sat in a chair beside Betty listening. Betty could see him wipe at his face from the corner of her eye. Perhaps he was thinking about his own father's passing. She didn't know. She let a tear slip past her lashes.

_"..She is always gone. I think she goes out of the house to run away. I just hope that she is ok. I don't know what to do. I'm not a big girl. I want my mami back. She makes me feel nice. I think about mami and I cry and smile. It is weird. I want my papi and Hilda to smile too." _

Hilda turned a couple of pages. _"I made a gift for Hilda today. I miss her. She didn't come home today. I felt sad, because I wanted to give her my gift. I made her a heart. It has a lot of glitter and it's sticky, but it's pretty."_

Hilda took out the heart shaped paper with all the glitter on it and held it up; a sad smile was on her face.

_"Dear God and angels, I want my family to be happy. I want my papi to smile and hug me like I'm his teddy bear again" _

Betty wiped at her face and saw that her father had tears in his eyes and Justin's cheeks were wet with fresh tears, even Daniel's family was tearing up, Marc and Amanda were hugging and crying. Daniel took hold of Betty's hand and squeezed it. Betty squeezed his hand back.

_"I want my sister to laugh. She's so pretty. Can you please send us an angel?" _

Hilda smiled and looked up. "That week I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared and terrified. I was too young to have a baby." She flipped a few pages and started reading again.

_"I don't know what is wrong with Hilda. She's at home more, but she cries a lot, and she seems scared. I see that she is eating more. She throws up a lot. I hope she's not sick. I don't want to lose my sister too."_

"Two months later you found out I was pregnant"Hilda said with a laugh. Betty smiled and looked at her. Hilda looked down at the book flipping a few pages more._ "My sister is having a baby! My sister seems scared but I'm happy. This baby is going to be good. I know my sister is scared but I think that the baby is our angel. The baby will make us happy again. And a family again." _

_Betty smiled looking to Justin who was smiling, despite the tears on his cheeks. Hilda looked at Betty with a smile before she continued. _

A few days later you wrote_ "I think my sister is starting to be happy that she has a baby. She looks at me and smiles. I like when she smiles at me. She is so pretty." _Hilda says and looks at Betty with a sweet smile.

_"My papi found out she is having a baby. He was angry and was yelling at Hilda, but then after a little while he told her that he will help her and loves her. I still think the baby is our angel. Thank you God and angels for the gift. I love the baby!" _

Hilda laughed and turned the pages_ "I felt the baby today! It kicked me! It felt...weird. I want to see the baby! I don't know if it's a boy or girl. My sister says she wants it to be a surprise. I want a boy baby!"_

Hilda and Justin both smiled looking at Betty. She felt herself blush.

Hilda turns the pages quite a way_ "The baby is here! Yay! I'm so happy. His name is Justin. I knew we will have a boy. He is so cute. I'm going to be the best auntie ever to him. My sister is so happy. I watched her look at Justin. Her eyes were shiny. They looked like stars. My papi was happy too. He hugged us and told us he loved us. We are happy again. I still miss mami, but we have Justin now. I think mami sent him to us. She wanted us to be happy again. I love you, mami." _

Hilda finally closed the diary and looked at Betty."I love you, Betty. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for"

Betty smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. Betty got up and hugged her tight. Justin came over and hugged them both. "I love you, too, Betty. You're the best aunt ever."

"I love you, too, Justin. You made us a family again"

Justin's cheeks turned red. Betty smiled and hugged him again. Ignacio had walked over to them and hugged all of them. "I love you, mija."

"I love you, too"

"I was supposed to be next..." Justin stated "but...all I can say is I love you, AB. You really are the best auntie ever."

Betty smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Justin. I love you so much"

After Justin, Hilda and her papi went back to their seats around the table, Betty sat back down next to Daniel. She looked at him and smiled taking his hand. "I love you"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you. You're even more beautiful." Betty blushed knowing he was referring to her diary. She couldn't believe that everyone was here to tell her something nice about her. She loved Daniel so much. She decided if he didn't ask her to marry him tonight she would ask him, because she really didn't think she could go on another day without wanting to marry him.


End file.
